Driven
by zephyrchild
Summary: Lost on a scouting mission for tyllium, Kara and Lee come to an understanding and a revelation. However their oxygen runs out in less than six hours... Something deeper is soon discovered to be at work, and it continues.
1. Six hours

"There it is." Lee said happily, "Enough tyllium to last the fleet a few months."

"Well, make a record that we found it, going into investigate." Kara replied, trying to be professional with Lee wasn't easy, it wasn't like small talk was in their collective vocabulary. And her obvious advances just caused him to talk about Dee.

They brought the raptor closer to the asteroids, only then noticing the cylons swarming toward them. Firing their weapons. Kara steered the raptor toward them, then abruptly veered off, going as fast as she could, weapons were firing, jolts to the raptor and Lee rummaging around in the back of it to patch up any holes warned her that she was getting hit, she tried to jump, it was too late.

"Frak." Kara cursed as another jolt to the raptor warned her that they had been hit again, something else broke, sparks flying out of the panels nearby.

"We're hit again!" Lee yelled back at her, "Starbuck can't you get us out of here?"

"FTL's damaged," Kara replied trying to keep her concentration on the helm, "Navigation and engines are down and we're dead in space. Drifting." Kara got out of her seat and began to inspect the damage around the cockpit.

"Raiders are retreating, they chased us off well enough, so what can we do?"

The voice that responded was calmer that he expected, almost comforting, "All we have is life support systems backups, we have six hours of oxygen left." Kara's eyes were suddenly wide, no longer narrowed or seductive, fearful and full of remorse.

"We aren't due back from the tyllium scouting mission for eight." He replied angrily.

"We'll be dead before they realize we're missing." Kara responded in a bitter tone. Strange enough, acceptance of her fate had found it's way into her mind.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?"

Kara felt the panel cautiously; it was hot, "What do you expect me to do Lee? The wires for navigation are on fire. I'm not a mechanic, and we can't set down anywhere."

"I don't know, maybe have gotten us out of that asteroid field before we we're attacked? Escaped from the cylons."

"I forgot I was in a raptor." Kara answered slowly, " I thought I could take them, by the time I realized…"

"You forgot you were in a raptor!" Lee yelled at her, "What the frak is wrong with you Kara?"

"It was an ambush! It's not my fault! Maybe if you had been paying more attention to DRADIS!" Kara shouted back.

"Me? You're the one flying this thing! And thanks to you we're both going to die in this thing fighting with each other."

"I never thought I'd die this way, I was supposed to get shot down in a viper and that would be it! Now I have six hours to try to deal with everything!"

"No thanks Kara, I'm not going to spend my last six hours helping you work out your problems! I don't want to die with you!" Lee screamed at her. Lee breathed heavy even as there was no response from Kara. He hadn't meant it, not really. He didn't want to die at all. He didn't believe in the afterlife or gods, this was it, and had they ever frakked it up.

Kara knelt on the floor a few steps away from him, head bowed. Lee turned away from her for a few minutes, guilt rising in his chest like a flood. But she should have gotten them out; they shouldn't have to die. He briefly examined for damage, Kara was right, there was no way out of this one. He looked over to see her again, he couldn't die like this, angry with Kara.

Lee didn't have to see her face in the darkened raptor to know she was crying, hard, "Kara, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." This was a show of vulnerability, and he wasn't going to miss this chance to be close with her, not now. Lee pulled her into a tight hug. Kara responded ardently; kissing him and pressing her body against his, as expected, Lee permitted himself to return her kisses for a few minutes. But he knew he had to push her away, he cursed Kara silently in his mind, and also himself for marrying Dee. I wouldn't do any good now anyways, they were both going to die, and nothing could change that.

"Kara we can't do this, not like this, you have a husband who loves you and I have Dee. Even if we die, we'll still be married." Lee spoke very quietly, and ran his hand over Kara's face as he did so.

"Sam may be my husband, but I belong with you;" Kara avoided his gaze for a moment and continued in a uneasy whisper, "I belong to you; you can feel it too. This isn't right; it's not how this was supposed to be."

"Starbuck belongs with Apollo; that doesn't mean that Kara belongs with Lee. Lee's married, to another woman and that means something to him." Lee answered, hating himself as soon as he said it; there wasn't a day that passed when he hadn't wished he was married to Kara instead. Not to mention it was entirely bizarre to refer to himself in the third person.

"What's the difference? So let's be Starbuck and Apollo." Kara replied; if that was how to be with Lee, she'd let him call her Starbuck, hell at this point she'd let him call her Dee. Kara leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Lee pushed her away gently, "That's not what you want Kara, and it's not want I want either."

And then he could hear Kara murmuring softly, not to him. Tears still running down her cheeks. Kara was praying. And he nearly choked when he listened enough to hear what she was praying for.

Kara continued her murmurings, tears still running down her cheeks, "Lords, please release me from my vows, set me free from my bond with Sam Anders, I was a bad wife and did not deserve him. I profaned my marriage, and I married him under false pretences, for all the wrong reasons. I do not want him. I guess I never really did. I'm going to die anyways, allow me to die being honest with myself; clean up some of the mess I've made of my life. Don't make me die as the wife of someone I don't want to be with."

Lee had backed off and blinked his eyes wonderingly at Kara, who smiled, tears still in her eyes, and responded, "I know you didn't mean what you said, but…"

"I know." Lee answered.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You have to do it too." Kara responded as if he should have guessed her plan. It was the only way, to attempt to make this right.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you'll still be married to Dee when you die in slightly less that six hours, and that's something neither of us can live with." Kara joked slightly, attempting to draw Lee physically closer.

"Kara praying to the gods doesn't end your marriage."

"I believe I just did, besides it's the best I can do under the circumstances, they'll understand."

"When and if they find us they won't know the difference."

"Unless we make it obvious to them."

"And how do we do that?"

"We'll leave them a note. Just do it."

"I don't pray Kara."

She leaned and kissed him lingeringly on the mouth, "Please."

"Lords, please release me from my bonds to Anastasia Dualla. Whom I married out of spite, and I do not wish to die married to a woman I do not love." Lee struggled not to laugh as he prayed head bowed, but he'd do it for Kara, to make her feel better about dying. But they still couldn't be together, not that way… it wasn't legal.

Kara whispered quietly, "Do you feel better?"

"Not really."

"But we aren't married to other people now." Kara reminded him.

"Kara I-" Lee cut himself off; reminding Kara of his atheism would not do any good. "Okay. So we aren't married, now what?"

"What do you think?" Kara rubbed herself up against him teasingly.

"We talk out all of our issues, and come to an understanding before we die." Lee silently apologized with his eyes for what he had said to her previously. At least if they talked that would give them something to do for the next few hours other than frak.

"I'll go first," Kara started bravely, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I married Sam. I'm sorry I left you sleeping naked and alone on New Caprica. I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous. I'm sorry I didn't realize I wanted you all along. I'm sorry I teased you when you told me you loved me. Anything else I need to apologize for?"

"Baltar." Lee prompted.

"I'm sorry and disgusted at myself for frakking Baltar. I'm sorry I pretended he was you, when I could have had the real thing." Kara replied with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"You what?" Lee stared at her incredulously.

"Pretended he was you, he wasn't the last one either."

"You didn't? You did." Lee realized she wasn't joking, she never jokes when she thinks she's going to die.

"And I got carried away too, I called out your name." Kara laughed as she said this.

"This really isn't funny." Lee laughed in spite of himself.

"So what are you sorry for?"

"Not convincing you to marry me that night on New Caprica before you married Anders."

"Lee." Kara pleaded with him slightly.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you. I'm sorry for marrying Dee. I'm sorry for frakking a prostitute. Anything else?"

"You frakked a prostitute!" Kara repeated angrily, "A whore?"  
"You frakked Baltar." Lee pointed out.

"But I didn't pay for it!" Kara replied with an effort not to yell.

"Next topic." Lee said quickly, they do enough fighting as it was.

"Not cheating on Dee?" Kara attempted not to think about Lee paying for sex. The notion seemed ridiculous.

"I'm sorry for not cheating on Dee."

Kara kissed him again, deep and sweet, her hands yanking down the zipper on his flight suit. "Good."

"Kara, if they find us naked-"

"Nothing says 'property of Kara Thrace' like finding your naked corpse entwined with mine."


	2. Now or never

"Somehow that's beginning to sound romantic, we should probably leave a message for them though, we should be able to leave a recording."

Kara leapt up and walked over to a panel, pressing a few buttons, "This is Captain Kara Thrace; we have sustained heavy damage in an ambush, and are unable to repair it. We're dead in space and run out of oxygen in less than six hours. I am declaring my marriage with Samuel Anders null and void, because I committed adultery, a lot!" Kara added honestly; then continued, " Plus Sam can't have kids, two valid reasons for the clergy. Anything to add Lee?"

Lee walked over towards her, "This is Major Lee Adama; I confirm Kara's report. I am also declaring my marriage with Anastasia Dualla null and void; she'll fill you in on the reasons. And if was possible to live through this; I'd marry Kara Thrace, immediately. I love her. Sorry Dad, I- I didn't mean to break the raptor, or get myself killed. Put Kara and I in the same coffin please, at least we can be together in death. End of message." Lee tapped the consul.

Kara released the button and tugged off her flight suit and shoes quickly; an idea had sprung into her brain, "We could marry each other if you like, I can guarantee I won't break my vows."

"Not saying much as we'll be dead soon enough."

"How about this?" Kara suggested, "I wouldn't sleep around even if we lived, as long as you satisfy me regularly." Kara wasn't sure if she could have stuck with that promise, but she made it anyways.

"Done."

"So, let's exchange vows." Kara smiled wickedly, this might be fun.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, the first marriages just meant frakking, moving in together and declaring yourselves married, no reason we can't exchange vows."

"But it won't be real, don't we need a witness or a priest or something? There's no one to tie our hands after we bind ourselves."

"Why not get married, we might as well die happy, we could record our vows if you like, the Old Man's going to have a coronary if he ever listens to this. The gods are our witnesses."

"Isn't bigamy illegal?"

"We declared our marriages 'null and void' remember? The man starts if I can recall."

"Kara?"

"Do you know what to do, traditionally, Lee?"

"Yeah."

"Let's not waste anymore time," Kara knelt down in front of Lee, "Get on your knees Lee, if we're going to do this, we're going to do this properly." She hadn't seriously thought about this, but there was no denying she wanted it, especially since there was not much time left. Her breath caught in her throat slightly, she had just exited one marriage and was beginning a new one, hours before her death.

Lee knelt in front of her, "Give me your hand." Lee remembered going to a wedding that was done traditionally, and he knew pretty much what to do.

Kara reached out her arm, pressing the palm of her left hand to Lee's left palm, "I give you my hand and with it, all of myself."

"I offer all of myself to you in return."

Lee's fingers entwined with hers, and felt Kara's fingers close around his own, pressing her wrist and forearm into his. Kara leaned and kissed their clasped hands, running her lower lip along Lee's fingers.

"According to the laws and traditions of the Twelve Lords of Kobol, I bind myself to you, forever," Kara would have stopped there, she had with Sam, but she looked at Lee's eyes, they begged her to complete the vow; "Forsaking all others." Kara uttered very quietly. Knowing how unlikely it would be that she could have stuck to it.

"According to the laws and traditions of the Twelve Lords of Kobol, I bind myself to you, forever, forsaking all others."

Kara looked at Lee, and they said together, "May our souls be like our hands, bound together; through love and oath; we declare ourselves to be wed. So say we all."

"Okay," Lee walked over to the consul, "This is Major Lee Adama, Kara and I have talked it over and have decided to marry anyways, might as well die happy right? Apollo and Starbuck out." Lee released the button with glee in his voice, if only their marriage was real. Even if they weren't it would prove highly amusing to those that find them.

"We'll cause more trouble by being dead, somehow it's fitting. Think of all the problems they're stuck with writing this one up in the logs." Kara laughed slightly, maybe death wouldn't be so bad, not if Lee was with her.

"So what now?"

"A marriage is only legal if it's consummated."

"But our marriage isn't legal Kara-"

"But it could be if we consummate it."

"So they'll think we did this all to frak." Lee realized how stupid he sounded after the words escaped his mouth.

Kara laughed at the absurdity of his statement, "If I just wanted to frak you, we'd have done it already. We did this to make things right between us, for once. So make love to me Lee, as my husband. It's always been you and me anyways." Kara formed the words, feeling slightly awkward on her tongue, yet feeling absolutely right. The words never felt right with Sam.

Lee moved toward her quickly, kissing her tenderly. This had to be perfect, Kara thought, especially if they never get another chance. Mouths met and clung, hands gripped and felt. Lee made quick work of discarding her pants. "I love you." Lee whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kara breathed between fevered kisses, pulling Lee's flight suit down as she taunted him pleasantly with her hands. Desire filled both of them.

Lee's hands moved to pull off her clothes in easy quick movements; their mouths met and clung again and again, tongues meeting gently. His mouth claimed her neck. Kara leaned back clinging to Lee's shoulders, enjoying the sensation.

"Oh Lee." Kara murmured into his hair as he kissed her body with fervour. Digging her fingers into his back. She couldn't wait much longer. "The wall." She stuttered out between attempts at breathing.

"Not the wall." Lee informed her, pushing her down onto the cold floor as Kara greedily yanked off his clothes, caressing the muscled skin underneath. Kara pulled him up for a sweet kiss, and then he pulled back, only for a moment before they began to make love to each other. She stared into his eyes, and knew he was staring back, taking this all it. Their bodies fitted perfectly, naturally moving together in an incredibly intense fashion. She clung to him tightly and cried out freely, a wordless sounds of pleasure followed by a long moan of his name. Kissing fiercely, gripping each other hard. His mouth found her neck, biting her gently, as her fingers dug into the skin of his back. And then, in just as an intense fashion as it began, both of them crying out loudly, it was over, but it had been perfect.

Kara was left gasping for breath; this was even better than the first time. Lee gasped softly and collapsed gently on top of her. Her legs and arms wrapped firmly around him.

They both lay there breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages. Letting the reality of what they have done sink in.

"Explain to me again why we haven't been doing that every day?"

"No clue." Lee responded nuzzling her neck gently with his lips.

"Are you going to get off?" Kara asked, in contrast she tightened her legs around him.

"No, I'll happily stay like this until we die of oxygen deprivation."

"Lee, we have a few hours left, I'm thinking we try out the wall."

"I didn't mean what I said before, if we're going to die, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with, I'll die with you Kara, no regrets."

"Seriously?"

"Well, I had hoped for something longer, sixty or so years together," Lee paused to kiss Kara lingeringly, "Maybe getting to do this a few thousand times."

"No way, we would have killed each other by then." Kara joked back.

"Certainly, anything else you want to say before we try out that wall?"

But they didn't get a chance to talk further, a sensation of pain hit Kara like a brick on the back of her head. A moment later Lee was also overcome by a similar sensation, almost like he was drawn into her pain. And it faded to light.


	3. Crazy is what you make it

Kara blinked her eyes at the unknown sunlight. She was on a planet, some sort of dream. It seemed pretty close to dawn too. She looked over to her left, and in front of the landscape of the ravine she was in was an undamaged raptor. A marine wandered close to the rock face, which had a large door opened in it to reveal a wall. And she was clothed, some sort of dream or vision had over came her, not good. She was on the clock.

"Lee?" Kara yelled, seeing Lee emerge from the raptor it was a ridiculous notion that Lee was sharing her vision. But she ran into his arms anyways, "Gods, Lee where are we?" Kara exclaimed, for the moment she touched Lee, she once again felt his warm weight pressing into her naked body, and could see where her body really was, back on the raptor, dead in space.

"Kara, what the frak happened…I mean we're here, but when I -"

"I know, we're still in the raptor, but I don't share visions, people don't share visions."

"You have visions?"

"Sort of…" Kara replied walking toward the open door, as she saw the marine disappear, "I've seen this before."

"So what, are we trapped in your subconscious? This is a dream Kara, my dream, and I really want to wake up."

"Wait here, I have to go in here." Kara walked right up to the door, and it began to close, but the gate didn't open.

"Kara!" Lee ran after her, slipping in before the door slammed shut, effectively shutting them between a door and a wall. There was a small amount of space; two larger people would not have fit. "What the frak are you doing?"

Kara instinctively felt around the rock face and turned off into a nearly invisible passage left of the door. Lee followed her, and the rocks began to close in around him, judging by the bones located around this area this had happened to a few people before him. "Take my hand." Kara seemed shocked by the words; they came from her mouth without thinking.

"Kara, the rocks, they're going to crush me."

"Take my hand Lee." Kara said with stronger determination.

Lee reached out and grasped Kara's hand in his own, and the rocks, co-incidentally of course, he reminded himself, stopped moving. He squeezed past the rocks, to see the marine, no one they really knew, dead. "He was probably crushed by the rocks."

"We have to keep going." Kara repeated, "Don't let go of my hand." And she led Lee through a labyrinth of tunnels seeming to know exactly where she was going, wherever that is.

"How can you navigate this place, we're going to get lost."

"No we won't." Kara replied, "It's like-, like I've been here before."

Finally they reached a large circular room, hewn from the rock.

A man stood there, he looked about as old as his father, but to Lee the man seemed ancient with a long white beard. Kara stared on in wonderment, was this it? What she had to do? Was this her previously mentioned destiny? Was he a cylon?

"He's familiar too." Kara whispered to Lee.

"You? What are you doing here? Why did you come here? This place was not for…never mind."

"We came here looking for answers. We came here looking for our lost marine. We came here together." Lee uttered the words unknowingly, as if he was scripted somehow and on the last phrase clasping his left hand with Kara's right, fingers entwined and arms pressed together. Holding their arms out for the man to see.

The man looked on, and then nodding his head recognizing the symbol for marriage, "Wedded hands. Well, under normal circumstances I'd wish the two of you congratulations and many children but that doesn't explain-" The man's breath caught, and he reached his hand towards Kara's face, just hovering near her forehead, "I know you, we've never met, but I know you. You've been here many times, you remembered the way, the soul remembers."

"I know you too." Kara replied in awe.

"What the frak is going on?" Lee threatened slightly, he was an atheist and this whole experience was threatening to that belief, he clung tighter to Kara's hand.

The man put his hand near Lee's forehead, "And I know you too, you usually don't make it here though, sometimes that one," He said jabbing his thumb at Kara, "Doesn't pick a mate or picks the wrong mate; they are never here to go into the cave, or makes you stay behind, or doesn't offer her hand. Sometimes you refuse her help, and get stubborn. Usually you end up dead back in one of those passages."

"Pardon?" Lee asked.

"We are all drawn together, again and again, life after life. Don't you know your scripture, _everything here has happened before, everything here will happen again, _the two of you are just playing key parts in a story that is told over and over and over again. And you play the same parts, not particularly well mind you, you always fight the destiny."

Kara looked at him blankly, "I know my scripture, and I always play this part, don't I?" Her voice sounded saddened.

"You try, and fail." The man answered,running his hand over their clasped ones.

Kara saw it clearly, she flashed back to kneeling down with Lee, saying her vows, saw herself making love to Lee and finally where her body was now naked on the floor underneath Lee's. "Why are you making me see this?"

"Because you want to, you both do."

Lee was just about ready to sign himself up for electric shock therapy, "What the frak…"

"And your destiny, you have not fully managed it, you fill half, and then you die. You pass through this room, speak to me; once in practise, once for real, I warn you and you never listen, you enter the chamber beyond and learn of what must be done, you are spent emotionally and physically, and then you collapse on the floor unconscious and die at midnight."

"Why?" Kara asked, knowing the answer before he said it.

"Because you always insist on doing it alone, and so you save others but not yourself, and die; destiny unfulfilled because there is no one to carry you out of the labyrinth before midnight, but this time, your husband would fill the role. He would carry you back to your people, and you would live. You are not destined to live alone, as much as you believe it to be so; your lives have always been difficult ones. And perhaps we will all be freed from the cycle and I will no longer be bound to this place, unable to die." He nodded contently, "A good practise, it always comes before the real thing, your soul draws you into the memory. What is your name this time?"  
"Kara Thrace." Kara answered.

"What do you do Kara?"

"I'm a viper pilot, on the Battlestar Galactica."

"And you?"

"Lee Adama, another pilot."

Kara moved toward the door at the back of the room, "So this is where we have to go?"

"This is the practise Kara," the name sounded foreign on the man's tongue, "You cannot complete this task until you are really here. Considering your current situation, you, Kara, may never get here. And we must all wait for the next cycle."

"Then why am I here?"  
"You're not, yet."

Kara flashed back to her body, on the raptor… Another sensation of pain accompanied the jolt back to reality.

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she looked at Lee, who looked equally bewildered and shock, "That was…"

"That wasn't real, the man was just a-"

"It wasn't a dream, the man talked about my destiny."

"We couldn't have had the same dream? Or delusion could we?"

"I don't think so…it is possible there's more damage then we thought, we could be leaking fumes."

"Gods, we're insane Kara…we have a destiny."

"I have a destiny, you just have to carry me out of a labyrinth, but we'll never get the chance… At least not as Kara and Lee." Kara faded off sadly.

"Currently, our destiny involves dying in this raptor Kara." Lee added, attempting to draw the discussion away from an experience he'd never repeat to anyone.

"Terrible time to find out I have a higher purpose."

"So, anything else I should know."

Kara considered this a moment, this was the end, it was time, "Lee, feel my fingers."

Lee pulled her fingers close to his face, kissing each one thoroughly, by the time he finished one hand he had acquired an unusual look on his face, "They're all slightly crooked aren't they? They've all been broken."

"Yes, they've all been broken."

"When?"

"At the same time." Kara's face turned away from him as she said this.

Lee's face fell for a moment; he realized what she had meant, he took the remaining hand and kissed her other five slightly crooked fingers, then he kissed down to her wrist, "Your mother?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, my mother." Kara turned back to look him in the eyes, "Thanks to her I have a very extensive medical file of childhood injuries."

"But it's not your fault Kara, you didn't deserve that and I didn't either."

"What do you mean?" Kara's face turned back towards him, eyes looking at him questioningly.

"My mother used to drink, and then she'd take it out on Zak and I."

"So we're both frakked up."

"I guess so, but now we're married frak-ups." Lee jested slightly; being sort of married to Kara was much better than being married to Dee already.

"So, what now?"  
"Tell me about New Caprica, I heard you were captured."

"Yeah I was." Kara tensed slightly under him.

"You can tell me anything Kara."

"It was Leoban…"

"What did he do to you?" Le felt the hurt in her voice.

"Kept me in a apartment, a domestic prison, there was a kidnapped child there, he convinced me that she was mine from the Farm and I had to, Lee, I had to..." Kara sobbed slightly voice breaking slightly, turning her face away from him. She still wasn't sure, had she really broken? Or had she done it only to escape?

"Had to what?" Lee asked blankly, before comprehension hit him like lightning. "Oh Kara…" he sighed very quietly, "It's okay…you were a prisoner and you didn't have a choice, whatever he did to you isn't your fault." Lee touched her cheek gently, trying to get her to turn her face back towards him.

"That's just it, he wanted me to go to him voluntarily, and I did at the end. He told me what he wanted, and I…"

"Oh."

Kara began to speak very quickly, "He had her, the girl, Kacey and I needed to get her out, the rescue was there, so I told him I loved him and I kissed him and then I killed him. But he didn't care cause he got what he wanted." Kara sobbed again and clutched Lee to her.

"You were a prisoner for four months Kara. There was a child that needed to be rescued. You did what anyone would, it was unselfish, and you saved someone else's child. You did what you had to do, and that's okay. You can't be strong all the time." Lee told her gently, stroking her hair.

"I think he broke me, Lee, I was so frakked up when I came back from New Caprica…"

"And it's over Kara," Lee soothed her, "You're back here with me remember, and we're together, even now. This is how it's supposed to be."

Kara's face turned back towards Lee's, she kissed him gently, "Yeah, this is how it's supposed to be."

Hours passed quickly, as they made love again and again. And they told each other everything; it was the ultimate of intimacies, sexual, emotional and everything in between. If it had been hard to stay away with just one taste of what intimacy between the two had been like, it was now damn near impossible. As they lay spent on the floor of the raptor once more Kara let herself close her eyes,

"We're almost out aren't we?"

"Yeah, I think that was our last run." Lee leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I love you." Kara sighed, kissing him back.

"I love you too." Lee replied.

"It was too short, I wish we had more time."

"Me too."

And as Lee kissed her again, she felt a jab of pain into her thigh; her first reaction was to open her eyes and grab him, but her though processes were slowed down, She felt herself partly drifting away, "You…" Kara's voice trailed off, she wasn't sure whether it was the anger or the shock.

"I injected you with morpha Kara, I can't- I don't want my last memories to be seeing you gasp for breath, this way you won't feel it as much. I split it, so I'm going to inject myself, enough to put us both out for a few hours, until it's over. I knew you wouldn't agree, I'm sorry."

"Lee…" Kara was already drifting.

Lee entwined his right hand with Kara's left, she returned the gesture; squeezing his hand as best she could. He reached his left hand down to his own thigh and injected himself. And then he snuggled closer to Kara, and his world faded to black.


	4. Found and therefore lost

Bill Adama's meeting with Laura Roslin was interrupted halfway through. They had found a raptor drifting dead in space, over two hours before any of the raptors were due back. Luckily Racetrack messed up her jump coordinates and had found them.

Racetrack's voice echoed hectically over the COM, "It's been badly damaged by cylons sir. We're hooking them up to bring them back immediately sir, and the raptor, sir, it's Apollo's."

Bill felt his heart constrict, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything until Laura had reached for his hand, holding it tightly.

"Oh Bill," She said gently, "I'm here for you."

"Let's go to the hangar deck…"

The two of them walked quickly toward the deck, they'd be there just as the raptor was towed it. It was badly damaged, Bill's hear caught in his throat. He couldn't even tell if Lee was alive or not.

"There's still a seal sir," Chief Tyrol said examining the raptor, "They might still have air."

At that moment Bill prayed that he could take anything, so long as his son walked out of the raptor alive. Medics were rushing in with stretches, and as the hatch was forced open Bill's jaw dropped.

Lee was naked first of all, secondly Kara was too, and their hands were clasped like that of newlyweds, and their bodies were entwined.

"Wedded hands." Laura murmured slightly after overcoming the shock, "_Heroes down together. One will be predestined to guide, and will want to go alone; but those found with wedded hands must rise and fall together, for alone they will die._" She quoted mystically.

"What's that?" Bill asked Laura as the medics rushed both Kara and Lee onto stretches, covering them briskly with blankets.

"They're still breathing sir…" The medics yelled as they rushed them both to sickbay.

"It's from the Book of Pythia, have Lee or Captain Thrace ever…oh they couldn't be…they've fulfilled part of a prophecy Bill." Laura said almost excitedly.

"What kind of prophecy is that?"

"A confusing one, I'll need more time to figure it out."

"Don't tell Major Adama or Captain Thrace about it."

"Why not?"

"Sir, they left audio messages on the raptor's COM."

As Bill listened to the messages he felt like he was going to have a coronary. "Gods, how didn't I see it …"

"You didn't want to see it Bill." Laura told him comfortingly on their way to sickbay. "I still remember when Major Adama kissed her after she returned from Caprica to Kobol…"

"He kissed her?" Bill said incredulously, "What the frak is going on with those two? Why the…"

"It sounds like they're in love Bill."

"But Lee married Anastasia Dualla."

"And it seems that he wishes he hadn't Bill, I can talk to the clergy about hearing this message and beginning to arrange the annulments."

"But they didn't mean it, they were just frightened of death and taking comfort in each other." Bill repeated this several times before walking away facing a wall, he braced himself against it, "They meant it, didn't they."

"I think they did Bill, I also think they exchanged vows, they consider themselves to be married, and that's something we'll all have to deal with, which means I have a few phone calls to make."

"But it's not legal."

"If they exchanged vows and consummated it, which I believe can be proven they did, it could be considered legal if I and the clergy choose to recognize it."

"Gods..." Bill stared blankly at the wall, how was he going to write this one up in the logs? How was he going to discuss this with Lee?

Doc Cottle stepped out from behind the curtains, "They're both going to be fine."

"Aren't they injured?" Bill asked.

"Well, aside from whatever minor damages they inflicted on each other they're fine."

"But they're unconscious…" Laura trailed off.

"It looks like Major Adama injected Captain Thrace with morpha, and then injected himself, I've given them both something to bring them around, they will be awake soon."

"So what do we do?"

"Talk to the clergy." Bill grumbled and wandered closer to the curtains hiding Kara and Lee from view. Laura removed herself from the room, this might take awhile; she'd have to call in a few favours. But she was sure she could convince the priests to agree within a few hours.

Dee entered the room; she'd just been taking some rack time and probably had no idea what had happened, "Where's Lee, is he okay?"

"He's fine, just waking up now."

"I want to see him." She demanded.

"Dee, I don't think he'll want to see you."

"I'm his wife!" Dee exclaimed loudly.

"It seems there is a slight disagreement in that area." Bill said as gently as possible, "Lee declared your marriage null and void nearly six hours ago in a message left on the raptors COM."

"No." Dee said very quietly, "We're married."

"Is there any reason an annulment could be granted?" Bill asked.

Dee froze; Bill took this as a yes… This was going to be excruciatingly difficult…


	5. Priests and Agendas

Kara's eyes opened slowly. She head swam with incomprehension, as the curtain beside her bed was pulled shut. Noticing quickly that only a flimsy hospital bed sheet covered her, she reached for her clothes, which had been placed on the foot of the bed. Kara dressed quickly every minute the reality of what she had done sunk in on her. She had been rescued. She had broken her bonds to Sam and married Lee. She had let her guard down completely; and let Lee love her; and know everything about her. Kara sat on the bed as she pulled on her final tank. It was final, with everything Lee now knew about her she'd either have to stay married to him or kill him. There was no third option.

"Lee?" Kara pulled back the curtain to her left to reveal an equally perturbed Lee pulling on his clothes.

Lee shushed her and pulled her into his arms for a moment, "So we lived after all."

"Yeah, we did, so…"

"So it's okay, we thought we were dying and so we did what we did…"

"Because we love each other." Kara quietly reminded him, "And now we are married."

"No we're not." Lee backed up and pulled on the remainder of his clothes.

"Yes we are," Kara, "And let me tell you, marriage is hard, especially for me. Would you still love me if I frakked other guys?" Kara turned her face down slightly.

Lee turned away from her for a minute, "Don't I now? That's what you've been doing and I still love you! But I can't live like that Kara! You said you were mine! You said forsaking all others, and so did I."

"So you admit it! We're married!" Kara shouted triumphantly, kissing Lee hard on the mouth. Her little game had worked and she wasn't ashamed to let him know, she threw her arms around his neck. She felt so pumped; whatever they gave her to counter the morpha must be a mood enhancer.

At that moment Dee stormed in with Admiral Adama. She looked particularly uncomfortable.

"The president is on her way with a few priests to sort out the legalities of this matter." Bill said, with a lack of knowing what to say.

"Hi Dee." Lee said gently pulling back from Kara's passionate embrace.

Then Dee opened her mouth to speak; this was not going to go over well, "You came crawling back to me Lee, you begged to stay with me. What is going on Lee? Why am I being asked if there are reasons for an annulment? What did you do?"  
"We got married." Kara answered for him, clasping his hand in hers and holding their hands out for Dee to observe.

"We aren't married." Lee repeated under his breath, "Not really."

"That remains to be seen, a few priests are coming with President Roslin to decide who's married and who's not." Bill told them, he might not approve, but he couldn't let them live lies either.

"Bigamy is illegal." Dee muttered sitting down on the bed, turning away from Kara and Lee, "We are still married."

"No you are not! Lee is my husband," Kara stated very firmly, "My annulment is as valid as any granted back home, and so is Lee's. Our vows were exchanged and our marriage was consummated, we are married."

Lee looked from one woman to the other, "I think we should wait to see if the marriage is legal."

"What are the reasons you are citing for an annulment Lee?"

"Infidelity." Lee spoke without hesitation.

Dee glared back, "You said we were going to work things out." Her eyes gleamed with hurt and anger.

Bill felt very uncomfortable; he really wanted to leave the room. His attempt at escape was thwarted when suddenly Laura returned with a few bewildered looking priests in tow.

"This is a most unusual circumstance, I'd like everyone to remain calm as I question you, yelling will not be tolerated." The oldest priest said in a melodious tenor voice, "Which one of you is Kara Thrace?"

"Me." Kara answered automatically.

"And you are married to who?"

"Lee Adama."

Dee opened her mouth to object when President Roslin shook her head firmly at her.

"And I am to understand you performed the ceremony yourselves after declaring your marriage to Samuel Anders null and void, due to adultery and his inability to give you children?"

"That is correct."

"And you consummated the union? After exchanging the traditional vows?" A second female priest questioned curiously.

"Yes we did."

"Lee Adama?"

"That's me." Lee answered briskly.

"Do you confirm Kara Thrace's statement to be true?" The oldest priest asked again.

"Yes." Lee looked away from Dee.

"You declared your marriage to Anastasia Dualla to be null and void, exchanged traditional vows and consummated your union with Kara Thrace." The priest clarified his words.

"Yes, but it's not legal is it?" At this point Lee wasn't sure whether he wanted his marriage to Kara to be legal or not. It took something big to bring them together and as much as he wanted Kara, he was terrified and amazed at what could happen now. And the whole vision couldn't be real, it was impossible…and yet they belonged together because of it.

The priest took a moment to regard the scene in front of him, "Well, the marriage is legal, traditionally they have done what is required to validate their marriage. And the annulments have properly cited reasons, so I'm going to have to agree with President Roslin on this matter."

"And that means?" Dee asked.

"Lee Adama and Kara Thrace are married." The old male priest answered, "It's legal according to Gemenon Law."

"And that of four other colonies, including Picon, which I believe is where Kara Thrace was born, am I correct?" The female interrupted.

"Yes." Kara answered, her medical file must have been referred to, she reasoned as to this knowledge.

The third priest, the youngest finally spoke, "Since Picon Law recognizes the marriage, and that is where the bride was born, the marriage is valid as any other performed in the fleet, although for legal proceedings you will be required to sign a few documents."

Laura Roslin smiled widely, "Congratulations Captain Apollo, Captain Thrace."

"I'm a Major," Lee told her, then addressing Kara, "Wow…we're married."

"Sudden isn't it." Kara replied. She shook her head slightly; disbelief was sinking in, was this even real? Was she still alive? Kara put one hand against her face; it felt real.

Dee looked mystified, angered and solemn, "What about my marriage?"

"What marriage? Annulments usually mean that it never existed." The female priest said as gently as possible.

"But mine is legal!"

"So is theirs."

"What about Sam?" Lee asked Kara, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"No, he'll be okay with it. He is very relaxed about; well about everything actually." Kara said quietly, "He knew that neither of us were happy, I'll contact him myself."

Doctor Cottle returned to find his two patients fully dressed and leaving the infirmary, "Where are you going?"

"To inform Sam of our annulment." Kara said.

"No you are not, the priests can contact him, you are staying here until your meds wear themselves off, you too Major Adama."

Kara reluctantly sat down on the bed next to Lee, as Dee walked briskly from the room. Dr. Cottle pulled out a few charts, and shooing out the rest of the people, began to question them, from behind the curtain where Laura and Bill stood, nothing could be properly made out.

Laura Roslin smiled, she enjoyed seeing this, it seemed right, and the priests had some interesting insights into the prophecy, "So you think they qualify?" She questioned them.

"If what you told us is true, then they do." One of the priests answered simply. "They are viper pilots, heroes of the fleet, they were found with wedded hands; it fits."

"The Book of Pythia is difficult to interpret as best." Laura stated, "I had been reading it last night in hope of inspiration when I came across a few puzzling passages."

"That particular passage is well known for being puzzling, it leads to many clergy members marrying, but never this way."

"Lee and Kara are far from being appropriate religious figures." Bill mentioned quietly.

"Because of adultery?" Laura questioned.

"Because Lee's an atheist." Bill answered.

"The public do not need to know that." A priest chimed in, "Besides, if they are now a happy married couple; they'll be likeable, and identifiable, especially if they have a child."

"A child?" Laura repeated bemused, "How would that make them more likeable?"

"Many young people around their age are struggling to raise a family in the fleet, it is the topic of many services we lead. It causes many of the young couples to form close friendships with each other; bonding via a shared experience."

"You can't be serious." Bill looked deliberately towards the wall, "Lee and Kara are not suitable religious figures, they're both pilots and they don't listen, especially Kara. They won't go along with what you want."

"We can teach them what to say and how to say it, let them come with us; we'll inform them; they'll serve to boost morale. But which is the guide and which is the lover?" The female priest turned to her companions for answers.

"It doesn't matter, Breena, they are both needed." The oldest replied again.

Breena answered him, "The people will wish to know, Kaleb."

"Perhaps they know." The youngest suggested, "Who's to say the Gods do not speak to the ones they choose?"

"We will ask them both to spend some time with us, they will be informed of the prophecy and asked to comply with our wishes." Kaleb stated firmly, "Breena and Jacob will remain here to speak with them, I must return to my colleagues and make arrangements."

"What sort of arrangements?" Laura asked.

"That is not you concern, we will speak later." And with that Kaleb left.

Laura seemed bothered, "They have their own agenda Bill," She spoke to him quietly, "But they know more than us."

"So we let them do what they want?" Bill hissed at her incredulously.

"We need their help to sort out the prophecy…there's more to it, we can't exactly ask them to interpret it and then leave it to us."

"I don't like it Laura."

"I know Bill…let's go." And she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room.

A few short minutes later Dr. Cottle had left Kara and Lee alone once more.

"So, what now?" Kara asked him, "What are we going to do?"

"Since we are married, I guess we'll just keep working normally, except we'll be married…"

"So, want to casually slip it into the next pilot briefing, 'oh by the way Kara and I got married' it could be interesting."

"Want to move in with me?"

"No." Kara said smiling.

"What if I say please."

"That's the one exception, I'll make you miserable you know."

"I know, but it'll be worth it."

Breena approached them first, "My name is Breena, and I have to talk to you about a prophecy, perhaps you've read the Book of Pythia."

"I read a bit of it, as a child." Kara said.

"Only what I had to learn in school." Lee put his arm around Kara almost possessively, how he had longed to do this before.

"We listened to the recording in the raptor," Jacob added in, "And we were told about the way you were found in the raptor as well."

"_Heroes down together. One will be predestined to guide, and will want to go alone; but those found with wedded hands must rise and fall together, for alone they will die." _Breena quoted with the ease of one that had uttered those words many times, "And that is the two of you."

"It fits the vision we had in the raptor, after we married." Kara told the priestess quietly.

"It was a delusion." Lee reminded her, "People don't have visions unless they're on drugs."

"It was a vision, and an old man told me that I have a destiny, and Lee is destined to help me, or I'll die trying to fulfill it." Kara said quietly, but truthfully, she couldn't lie now. She had something she had to do.

"So you are the guide, I told you Breena." Jacob smiled, "The Gods would speak to their chosen."

"Good, we want the two of you to come with us."

"What for?" Lee asked

"People are scared, seeing the words of the Gods come to life will reassure them, and you will help. A morale booster if you will."

"Me? A morale booster?" Kara said incredulously,

"Your lives may have been colourful, but you are also the picture of an ordinary young couple in the fleet, except you are heroes, viper pilots."

Kara realized what they wanted first, "Is that what you want from us? To put ourselves out as fulfilling prophecy so they have someone to look at?"

"Exactly, and they will trust in the Gods and in you."

"No, we aren't on display, we just want to be together." Lee's voice became harsh.

"Whether you like it or not, this story is being told as we speak, you will be want we want you to be, it will be easier with co-operation; and if you make yourselves as ordinary appearing couple as possible." Jacob took Breena by the elbow and led her out of the infirmary.

"Now what?"

"You go home." Dr. Cottle told them.


	6. Relatively Quiet

Lee carried the last box of Kara's belongings into his quarters as Dee slammed the door, carrying the last box of her belongings out.

"This is weird." Kara said sitting on the bed, "I don't think we should stay here."

"We signed the certificate Kara, it's legal now, we're married and we should be living together."

"Why?"

"Because you said we were married, and the president said we were married, and three different priests agreed so we're married."

"No, but why do we have to live where you lived with Dee?"

"Because these are my quarters, and private quarters are hard to come by; frak I think we're the only ones that have them without kids."

"Okay." Kara lay back on the bed, "What now?"  
Lee lay down beside her, "I don't know, but I'm frakking thrilled we aren't dead."

"What about the future? What happens next?"

"Well, tonight we'll frak…" Lee said kissing her gently.

"No, I mean the real future." Kara said, rolling over so that her body was partially on top of his.

"Like what then?"

"Like when is our first date night at Joe's? Do we double with Cally and Chief? Do we agree to double with Helo and Sharon, or say no to cylon-wives of good friends of mine? Do you want kids? How many? When? Who's flying first CAP tomorrow?"

Lee looked back at her, "We can go to Joe's tomorrow after your CAP."

"What about the rest of it?"

"Well, I think we have to tell them we're married first, and then they'll need time to get over the shock. Then we can double with whoever you want."

"Even Helo and Sharon?"

"Even Helo and Sharon."

"What about the kids part?"

"I'd make a terrible father."

"So that's a no?" Kara voice was betraying emotion again, "As in never?"

"Yeah, that's a no." Lee had figured this conversation would take months to occur, it had with Dee, and she hadn't been happy with his answer either.

"Okay, this is about Gianne, your girlfriend on Caprica." Kara's voice shook slightly.

"Not really. Is this about that Kacey kid? You bonded with her and you liked being her mother, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Kara said, "It was so stupid, I just believed she was mine, she was too old…"

"You believed what you wanted to, maternal instincts flaring."

"Yeah."

"You don't really want kids, do you? Not with the way our lives are, we're viper pilots, we put our lives on the line everyday. Not with the way your mother was. Or mine for that matter." He cautiously mentioned their mutually violent upbringings.

"I didn't use to, but after Kacey…I do."

"Oh…" Lee suddenly felt guilty, this was so stupid, and he didn't feel this way after talking to Dee.

"I'd pick you over kids Lee, don't worry." Kara kissed his neck.

"You can always borrow Hera." Lee joked, "Give her back to Karl whenever she cries."

"Yeah." Kara's voice was impassive, "It's a bad idea for me to have kids anyways, I'd probably just frak them up."

"Probably." Lee responded, hearing the words he wanted to hear didn't make him believe them, "And if you didn't I would."

"We have CAP in a few hours."

"I know."

After they made love, Lee fell asleep quickly. But Kara couldn't sleep, so she dressed and sat down thinking things through. Her destiny, her bizarre want for a child, Lee, her marriage, her ex-husband, Dee, her mother, everything. It was too much running through her brain, threatening her seeming calm.

Gossip travels faster than any other form of communication was a statement that proved true in the few hours as Lee slept and Kara worried. Helo made the choice to stop by Lee's quarters, he was terribly amused by this turn of events, and he brought Hera with him, since he was pacing her around the Galactica trying to get her to sleep. Hera's adorable little head was rested on his shoulder, but her little eyes were still wide open.

"Starbuck?" Helo called, listening carefully for any sounds of R-rated activities that would likely dominate this section of the Galactica given it's new residents, hearing nothing, he opened the hatch carefully. Kara was sitting beside the bed, looking lost and confused, and sitting cross-legged, her head in her hands. She smiled slightly at him.

"Hi Karl."

"Starbuck, so were you going to tell me you got married, or did I just have to find out from Sharon coming off her last shift?"

"Sorry about that…is that why Hera's here?"

"Yeah, Sharon overdoes it some days. So she's with daddy tonight, still wide awake though."

"Hmmm, well at least I'll never have to worry about that."

"No kids?"

"You know me well enough to that answer Karl." Kara smiled, "Actually it was Lee's call. Besides we don't have the time to have a family and we're pilots."

"That's true. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." Kara accepted Hera and pulled her onto her lap, "So you're the little demon that keeps Helo up all night. She looks…normal." Kara phrased her words carefully.

"What did you expect? Electrical outlets?" Helo's voice became harsher.

"Well, her mother is a cylon."

"So that's her distinguishing feature? She's not even two years old and she's already being exposed to prejudice because of who her parents are. She's a child Starbuck."

"I didn't mean it that way." Kara affectionately stroked Hera's curls, "You're my friend; she's your daughter, end of story. She's adorable; must take after her mom," Kara looked over at Helo, "Think she'll fly vipers?" Kara asked jokingly.

"Hah…no."

"Why not?"  
"I'm not letting you prejudice my daughter's future occupation, besides you'll give her some bizarre callsign." Helo teased back.

Unknown to Kara, Helo and Hera, Lee was awake. Watching Kara with Hera was pretty cute. The way she'd brush the soft stray curls back; it was sweet. It was almost humorous, the tough viper pilot cuddling a small child. But he still didn't want a child; well he did, but not really. They don't have the time. It was too scary; surely playing 'aunt' would fulfill the want for a child in her life. But Kara with a child was almost appealing; he supposed he was fighting off some basic instinct to reproduce. He'd never enjoyed the idea of having a child before. In contrast, if Kara had a child she might be less appealing to other men. Practically, having a child could have some benefits. But he'd never get any sleep, spend time constantly worrying about and caring for said child. Lee moved slightly so he could see Kara's face. It was relaxed, almost soft. He wondered absently if she'd be like that if they had children.

Kara began to sing, softly to Hera, her voice was melodic, to Helo's surprise, "The great Starbuck can sing…"

Kara stopped singing, "You've heard me sing before."

"No I haven't."

"You were really drunk…and so was I." Kara admitted, "I usually only sing when I'm frakked-up drunk." Kara paused again, than said to Hera, "You didn't hear that from me."

Helo pretended to ignore the curse, "Oh. So how's marriage so far?"

"Mystifying, frightening…not sure if I can stick to it."

"Sounds about right, come on Hera, Aunt Kara needs her sleep." Helo pulled a sleepy Hera out of Kara's lap

Kara smiled, and locked the hatch behind Helo and Hera. Maybe tomorrow would be okay after all. An old fear crept up inside her; she'd only cause pain…harsh words echoed in her mind. She shook them off and crawled back into bed.

"You're awake." She whispered accusingly as she slid into bed next to Lee and felt him shudder against her cold skin.

"Yeah."

"I couldn't sleep."

"The destiny thing was haunting me. I don't believe in fate Kara."

"Does that mean you won't come with me? I guess maybe I have to do things on my own. But he said…"

"No, I'll go with you…it's just, I never believed in gods, and now somehow I'm part of some master plan."

Kara felt slightly uncomfortable, "You believe in them now, though, right?"

"I don't know." Lee answered honestly, "I know I don't like those priests, they have their own plan."

"We should listen to them, they know more about the prophecies than we do; they could be helpful."

"But how do we know they aren't steering us to benefit themselves?"

"We don't."

"So we listen anyways and try to figure this thing out?"

"Unless you have a better idea." Kara snuggled closer.

"We should try to sleep." Lee changed the subject, drawing Kara closer. She sank into his warm embrace and finally slept. Her sleep was peacefully dreamless.

Kara left for her CAP early, she heard voices behind her. The deck crew couldn't be expected to keep their mouths shut; so she reasoned everyone knew she's been found naked in a raptor with Lee Adama; what they didn't know is that she was married to him.

After her CAP, which was significantly uneventful, she made her way into the pilot's briefing room. She sat herself down beside Hotdog, who was busy whispering to Skulls.

Lee was standing behind the podium, looking out at the pilots, "As many of you have now heard, Starbuck and I are married."

Helo clapped slightly, a few giggles punctuated the room accompanied by many more blank stares. "And the tyllium sir?'

"We have found two different areas rich in tyllium deposits, one is on a small planet, the other an asteroid field, we will be mining the asteroids first and then the planet."

"What about the cylons?" Kara heard herself asking, "They chased us off during our survey."

"We'll jump in with the Galactica and force them out; we can't pass up an opportunity to refuel."

"CAPs will progress as normal; keep your guard up, remember that it only takes one. Dismissed, except for Starbuck."

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kara joked as some eye rolling pilots left in a hurry.

"You could say that." Lee pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly before the other pilots had even finished leaving, "I really have been wanting to do that."

"Me too." Kara kissed back fiercely, pressing Lee against the podium.

"Kara, if you really want a kid, we can have one." Lee had been thinking it over all morning; he really wanted give it a try. It seemed to feel right.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"This is a choice we can't go back on Lee."

"I know, and I'm intensely curious as to what our child would be like."

"Me too." Kara admitted. "So? Should I go talk to Cottle?"

"I really do want a child, but not now."

"Then when? We're viper pilots Lee, it's not like we have 'forever' our lives are on the line nearly everyday!"

"Just, not now…we need some more time to figure out this destiny thing."

"For all we know we won't come across that planet for months, maybe years...it might be better to have our kid now."

"No…"

"Wait a sec, hey Helo!"

"What?" Helo turned around from talking to Sharon

"Can you go get Hera quickly, please?"

"Sharon's taking her back to our place…I can cut her off, bring them here."

"Well, bring her here ASAP."

Kara walked back over to Lee, "So… you realize we've never actually been on a date."

Lee looked at her blankly, "Oh."

"Just 'oh'?"

"Well what do you want me to say Kara, could we count Colonial Day?"

"I went 'home' with someone else, remember…" Kara teased happily.

"Groundbreaking." Lee answered confidently

"I was with Sam, you were with Dee, and it was only after that we-"

Helo took that moment to run in with Hera, "Here she is!" Helo said tossing his daughter slightly. Hera smiled and giggled.

Kara pointed to Hera, "Come on Lee, who doesn't want one of those!"

"Kara…"

"Look how cute she is! And she's Karl's…"

"Hey!" Helo answered in mock offence.

"They cry." Lee answered smugly, "Not cute."

"Yeah they do, and keep you up all night, and totally turn your world upside down." Helo added in passing Hera to Kara.

Kara positioned Hera on her hip, noticing that Sharon was smothering a small fit of laughter into her hand a few metres away, "Please! Please…" Kara drew out the words tauntingly, "Look how I good I am at it! Please Lee. Come on!" Kara tickled Hera's bare little feet. "She already likes me!"

"And I wouldn't trade her for anything." Helo finished happily, Sharon walking up to hug him and watch Kara with a very amused smile across her face.

Kara's eyes were smiling even as she put on a fake pout, "Please."

"Fine, go see Cottle, we'll have a baby." Lee smiled, laughing slightly, "Now give her back"

Helo snorted slightly into his hand, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Sharon smiled, "Are we sworn to secrecy sir?" She accepted Hera back from Kara.

"Yes." Lee answered, "This is a mission on a need to know basis."

"Mission?" Kara scoffed, "You make it sound so serious."

"Oh it's very serious, top priority." Lee pulled Kara closer.

Sharon made a gagging noise, and briskly walked from the room murmuring softly to Hera, Helo right behind her.

"Hmm, interesting story…conceived in the pilot's briefing room..." Kara mused slightly.

"Don't tempt me Starbuck, Cottle now, that's an order, and keep this quiet…" Lee smiled as he watched Kara happily saunter from the room.

When Kara arrived in sickbay looking more cheerful than ever Dr. Cottle was very disturbed.

"I need to speak to you privately." Kara said in a hushed voice.

"Very well," Doc Cottle led her towards a bed, and motioned for her to sit down closing the curtain, "What do you want?"

"I want to…I mean Lee and I want to have a baby."

Dr. Cottle gave her a brief glance, "No smoking, no drinking, no vipers after I say so…know the drill?"

Kara looked at him, "I haven't smoked in months." Her gaze alerted him to her seriousness.

"Good, I don't see any reason you'd have problems, your next shot is next week, don't get it. I can give you something to speed up the process. I'm taking you off the list so you better not come for any more shots. This will have to be marked down in your medical file. Might hurt." Cottle still looked at her in disbelief.

"I'll take it." Kara answered unzipping her flightsuit and tugging out her arms.

"I thought I might get a few more officers with this request, I never thought it would be you." Cottle muttered around his cigarette as he prepared an injection, "There was one earlier today as well…" He offered in explanation.

"Well, life's full of surprises." Kara managed to get out as a needle was plunged, carefully, into her arm.

"You can begin trying to conceive right away… if it happens within a few months great, if not come and see me and bring Major Adama with you. With the radiation and whatever else you pilots have been exposed to, who knows?"

"Are you saying I won't be able to get pregnant?" Kara asked blatantly.

"With how stubborn you are; you won't let common sense stop you. You'll probably be pregnant next time you walk through this door." Cottle checked some files and wrote a bit, "Come back in a few weeks for tests, now get out."

Kara didn't have to be told twice, she left. She had a mission again; only this time it was personal. And she had a destiny; hopefully family would mesh well with it.

Lee was wandering around close to sickbay when he saw Kara walk over, "So?"

"We can start trying right away." Kara shot him a strange look, leaning closer in the middle of the corridor.

"Good, let's get back to our quarters." Lee put his arm around Kara and began to set a fast pace.

Kara laughed, "Now we have an excuse to be bagging extra rack time."

"Not really. Let's not tell my dad."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling he's not so great with this, you and me that is."

"Why?" Kara responded feeling slightly giddy.

"Never mind…" Lee cut Kara off with a kiss, ending that particular train of thought immediately.


	7. The Family Adama

_Author's Note: This chapter is funny, you can thank my sister for that...that and I miss writing humor... Next chapter back to the story, it will be depressing damn it!_

_Enjoy...I hope..._

The next morning Kara was disturbed by a frantic knocking on the door; she quickly pulled on her tanks and pants and opened the door.

"Mrs. Adama?" the woman asked waiting for a response.

Kara started to laugh uncontrollably, so much so that the woman at her door began to stare at her blankly.

"You are Mrs. Adama aren't you?"

"Currently." Kara responded beginning to realize this woman may have thought she was Dee, "I kept my name, I think." Kara wasn't sure about this turn of events, "But you can call me Mrs. Adama if you want."

"Very well, my name is Aria. I am here to protest the new legislation that is being debated. As you no doubt have heard-"

"Umm, what?"

"The new family planning legislation? It's all over talk wireless?"

"No, too busy."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm a viper pilot, I was busy yesterday," Kara responded as if the woman should have guessed.

"I'd like you to sign this petition. The legislation makes requests of women while making it sound like they're increasing freedoms."

"And it says what exactly?" Kara asked, reminding the woman she's never heard anything about it.

"It would give women the rights to demand a child from a husband, partner or lover. And to request a child formally from any man." Aria sounded furious and set against this law.

Kara's eyebrows raised, and she asked another question, "What's so terrible about that?"

"It also contains a birthrate raising clause, women between the ages of 20 and 40 are going to be randomly selected and asked to have a child. Married women are not exempt." Aria added, "I have no desire for a child, and I do not want to be pushed into having one. Especially in the conditions civilians are kept aboard the Galactica, could you imagine raising a child like that?" Aria shuddered as if to emphasize her point.

"I take it you've received one?" Kara asked

"Not yet, but it won't be long, so I'm taking this petition around."

"I'll sign." Kara quickly scribbled her name on the petition, "Do you want me to get Lee to sign as well?'

"Lee?"

"Major Adama, my husband." Kara elaborated briefly, "Lee!" She shouted to the lump in the messy bed behind her.

"Some new legislation is being debated, there's a petition…come sign." Kara called again as she watched Lee go to the closet and dress quickly.

"Mr Adama, I was just talking to your wife about the family planning legislation."

"What's wrong with it?" Lee asked, "I was told it was all voluntary."

"It is, but-"

"But what?" Lee asked.

"It isn't fair. We shouldn't even be asked. It is the state infringing on the individual for the benefit of the state."

"So it's wrong, but if we don't do something we'll die out." Lee responded signing the petition, "It is voluntary."

"Yeah right." Aria left in a huff, pleased that she had got the signatures, but upset at what they had said.

"Weird, I think she thought I was Dee."

"Possibly."

"Got to fly CAP, I'll be back later."

"Paperwork." Lee responded bluntly.

"And that's why I hated being CAG."

Lee kissed Kara and made his way toward his father's quarters.

As Lee approached the door, he heard an odd moaning noise.

"Oh…right there…" He heard his father's quiet voice say.

"Admiral Adama?"

With a lack of response he called out slightly louder, "Dad?"  
"Come on in son."

Lee walked into the quarters to an interesting view of the president of the colonies, standing behind the leather sofa, giving his shirtless father a shoulder rub.

"Major Adama." Laura greeted him and returned to her work on Bill's shoulders.

Bill didn't move from his comfortable spot on the sofa, "Did you need something?"

Lee stared for another moment, "Not really."

"How's Kara?" his father asked, rather roughly, as Laura dug her knuckles into his left shoulder.

Lee turned around for a moment and noticed a woman's skirt and lacy pink underwear on the floor near the sofa. "What the frak…" At this moment Lee noticed that Laura's suit jacket was not properly buttoned, nor was there a shirt underneath it. They both seemed rather flushed, and the blanket tossed across his father's lap did not quite cover his father's pants and boxers bunched around his ankles. He stared his mouth agape.

Laura smiled guiltily, "Lee would you mind passing me my skirt?"

Lee stared blankly, "You're frakking the President of the Colonies!"

"You're frakking a woman who is practically your sister." Bill responded, "And besides when two people love each other it's called making love."

Lee was disturbingly reminded of a conversation he once had with his father when he was ten.

"Skirt?" Laura prompted.

"Don't bother Laura, he's leaving."

"No I'm not!" Lee tossed the skirt at Laura, leaving the panties on the floor.

Laura bent behind the couch, and pulled her skirt on, "Bill, can you see where my bra ended up?"

Lee blinked rapidly, "What the frak were you thinking!"

"Me? What the frak were you thinking, Kara was Zak's fiancée! His lover!"

"Oh for fraks sake." Laura began to actively search the room for the rest of her clothes.

"Kara is my wife!"

"So?"

"This is terrible, what if someone finds out? Politically this is a disaster. The press would…" Lee attempted reason… Man, he wish he'd just left…Why did he always have to disagree with his father?

"Your marriage is taboo." Bill pointed out, "Not socially acceptable."

"So that makes us even? How does that work?"

Bill snorted, "It's not all about you Lee, we've been doing this for months now."

"Why?"  
"Why do you think? Now could you please leave."

Lee walked out the door.

"Shut the hatch!" Bill hollered.

Lee decided to forget this very quickly, and get back to work.

Later on, Kara had insisted they go talk with his father, "We all have issues to work out, and its better if we get it done now."

"Later."

"I don't want to wait, besides, there are other things I want to do later." Kara gave him a silly grin and smacked his ass.

Lee smiled despite himself, "He…he had a meeting with the president today, it might have gone overtime."

"So?"

"Just…never mind."

"You're acting…you're scared?" Kara smiled fiendishly, "You're actually scared to tell your father the truth about us."

"Well, no but-"

"Then you're embarrassed, of me? Of this?" Kara clasped his hand in hers to illustrate, "This is right, you and I know that. We'll make him see it too."

"Have you been drinking?" Lee asked, noticing how upbeat Kara seemed.

"Just happy." Kara responded, "It's okay, I'm a little nervous too."

Kara pulled the hatch open to reveal a dinner on the table and Adama and Roslin chatting pleasantly about something or other…

"Dinner?' Lee mouthed wordlessly at her, in response Kara shrugged.

"Captain Thrace, Major Adama, I'm glad you could join us." Laura smiled warmly.

"Sir, Madam President." Kara said, taking a seat and serving herself.

Lee was slower to sit down, "So, we're hear to talk."

"Me?" Bill responded, "This was Kara's idea."

For a time they ate in silence, until Kara decided enough was enough.

"I hear there's some controversy about the new legislation." Kara mentioned as casually as possible, "I was asked to sign a petition this morning."

"Well, you can't please everybody. Undeniably we need babies, our birthrate is scary low and its voluntary." Laura responded just as casually, "Did you sign it?"

"Yes I did." Kara replied.

Lee remained silent; chewing in peace was the best way to get through this meal without anything else embarrassing occurring today.

"Well, you're a viper pilot. This has been discussed; female viper pilots will be exempt. No need to worry, fleet security comes first." Laura spoke as if she had been speaking about this issue in the same manner all day.

"I wasn't worried," Kara replied, "Besides, I'm trying to get pregnant anyways, the law wouldn't effect me, but other…" She trailed off, realizing what she just said.

Bill's fork fell from his grasp and hit the plate. Lee seemed equally horrified at his father knowing this.

Laura just smiled, "More algae?"

"No thanks, I guess it's time to talk." Lee said, "Dad, I've been in love with Kara for years."

Bill obviously didn't trust himself to respond.

"Should I leave?" Laura stood up.

"Stay." Bill said and then directed his gaze to Kara, "You too?"

Kara nodded, "Me too."

Laura began to stack the mostly empty plates.

Kara continued, "We've been in love for years."  
"So this isn't a recent thing?" Bill asked.

"Not really." Lee managed to get out, "We've been sort of…"  
"You were having an affair." Laura injected. "Since Kobol?" She queried.

Bill stared at Laura, "How?"

"He kissed her when she came back from Caprica with the Arrow of Apollo."

"Not that long." Lee added.

"New Caprica. And then since the 'dance'." Kara responded

"You weren't even talking…Do I want to know?" Bill asked.

"Probably not," Kara said, "But you might as well know anyways, Lee?" She prompted Lee to tell the rest.

"Once, then she married Anders…" Lee said to the table more than anyone else. He shouldn't be saying this, except his father kind of deserved too much information.

"Groundbreaking… I though you were just hung over, you were...upset…" Bill started putting it together. "You two should have…what the frak is wrong with you?" Bill managed to get out, "Sure, the two of you together would have killed me, but you're frakking up other people's lives because you're not smart enough to just be together!"

Kara smiled, "So we finally got it right."

Inspired by Kara's confidence Lee put his arm around her, "And now we're married."

"And Zak?"  
"What about him?" Kara responded, "I loved Zak, but I am in love with Lee. It may be strange, but that's how I feel."

"Okay." Bill said, "Let's not talk about Zak. Not tonight."

"Not tonight." Lee agreed, he tried not to think about Zak and Kara doing anything. He didn't want to discuss it.

The rest of the evening was pleasant, and when Kara and Lee finally made their way back to their quarters, only one thing was left to say.

"So, the old man and the president…" Kara smiled fiendishly, "I think I had credits on that…"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

And Kara kissed him, again and again… until she pushed him down on their unmade bed and they made love once again.


	8. Downward Spiral

For a time, weeks passed seemingly without incident. The priests regular messages were ignored and Lee and Kara settled in to a routine or lack thereof, of married life. Which although often volatile, was good.

Late one night, Lee came home from a pilot's briefing that Kara had opted out on. "I'm too tired." She had claimed, "Not like anything is happening anyways." Then she had promptly thrown one of the pillows at his face.

Kara had gone back to bed despite Lee's protests that she was acting like a child, and he had gone alone. He wished she'd just see Doc Cottle again to see if she was pregnant. The last test had been negative, and disappointing. Hoping the tiredness was a pregnancy symptom, he'd agreed. Kara had been acting very strange lately, having migraines and sleeping a lot. Not to mention bitching at everyone substantially more than normal, especially him. Lee walked back towards their quarters, a noise got louder as he went towards his quarters and he started to run.

It was Kara, and she was screaming.

The words were indecipherable. They weren't in any language Lee had heard before so he ran faster.

He wrenched open the hatch to find Kara alone, standing naked on the bed screaming irrationally, her eyes were unfocused, as if she was sleep walking. Her hands were grasping at her own hair as if she were to pull it from her own scalp. Lee ran for the bed to grab onto Kara. Who didn't seem to see him.

"Kara." He said very softly as he jumped onto the bed and grabbed her shoulders, "Kara wake up, stop it." Lee shouted at her.

Kara wiggled free of his grasp and landed roughly on the bed, still rolling around and screaming foreign words.

Lee grabbed a blanket and lunged at Kara, trapping her in his arms, surrounding her with the blanket and dragging her down to sickbay.

Lee was faintly aware of the staring people coming out to look at the CAG as he dragged his screaming wife down to sickbay. Some were laughing; but he'd deal with them later. But he instead focused on attempting to calm Kara, and transport her to sickbay. He felt Kara being lifted away, and looked to reveal Chief Tyrol.

"I'll help you get her to sickbay."

"Thanks."

The work of moving the seemingly insane Kara went faster with help, and it seemed that someone had called for a med team, because soon medics appeared with a stretcher, and promptly sedated Kara.

Lee breathed more easily as he followed the stretcher to sickbay.

Doctors swooped out of nowhere and began to assess Kara's vitals.

Lee sat as close as they'd let him and prepared for a long wait.

Kara didn't wake for nearly five hours. Lee actually had to be woken up by a medic to speak to her as he had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable sickbay chair.

Kara smiled weakly, "I heard what happened."

"Do you know what it was?"

"A vision." Kara responded as quietly as her voice would permit her.

"That bad?"

"Not at all, I saw Earth…and…" Kara hesitated, "The future."

Lee's mouth must have been gaping open, because when the next medic passed by Kara had leaned forward to kiss him to disguise his surprise at what she had said.

"How?"

Kara shrugged in response, then lowering her voice answered him, "Not sure, it happens more frequently now, those migraines-not migraines. I lied. Not in this much detail though, whatever we're supposed to find, we're getting closer."

"Like a transmission, getting stronger." Lee analogized for his own benefit, "What did you see?"

"Well, wherever we are, we're a few years away from Earth."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen it. I felt the grass under my feet, saw our house and-" Kara cut herself off, "It's better you don't know Lee. I wish I didn't know."

Doc Cottle came around the corner with Kara's medical chart, "Congratulations Captain, Major."

Kara cut off Doctor Cottle, "Don't say anything."

He didn't listen, "You're pregnant." Cottle said very clearly, "As for the fit and screaming in tongues, I suggest you call a priest. I didn't understand a damn word of it."

Lee looked at Kara, whose face remained blank, no surprise there, but she'd seen the future she said, this child must be a part of it. Either that or they were both insane.

"Let's keep it quiet." Kara said very clearly, "Take me off rotation for medical reasons, keep the baby thing quiet. Its better if less people know. I don't want anyone to know. " Kara's eyes betrayed something like fear. "No one is to be told of my pregnancy."

"Is the baby okay? What's wrong with Kara?" Lee asked.

If Cottle found this strange he said nothing, "Every thing is normal with the pregnancy. As for Captain Thrace, I have no medical explanation for what happened to her, she's off rotation for that reason alone." Dr. Cottle produced a small box, "If it happens again, inject her with this sedative and call for a medical team. Now get out."

Kara was silent on the walk back to their quarters only after closing the hatch did she make any attempt to speak.

"Are you on chamalla?"

"No."

"What did you see?"

"Earth. Our house. People. Events." Kara answered as blankly as possible.

"Kara." The intonation of Lee's voice was a warning, "If this has anything to do with our baby I have a right to know."

"The baby's going to be fine, I saw her." Kara smiled when she said this.

"Her?"

"Our daughter, Lee, and she'll be fine we just need to keep her away from those priests. And far away from the press."

"Why?"

"It's better that way. For everyone."

"Can we tell my father?"

"Yeah, we'll tell the old man and the president; but no one else. This has to stay quiet Lee; something's going to happen, soon. And people knowing about the baby will complicate things."

"What's going to happen?"

Kara looked at him darkly, "You'll deal with it better if you don't know its coming, besides one of us has to be telling the truth when we say we don't know."

"Okay." Lee responded. He'd try again tomorrow. Tonight he'd let Kara win. He was tired, and he had CAP in a few hours.

Kara let her mind drift for a few moments, and then decided she could tell Lee a bit more, "I feel like I've been in two places at once lately. Its like I'm being pulled apart. If Cottle hadn't taken me off vipers, I'd have taken myself off."

"Kara, go to sleep." Lee muttered into his pillow beside her, "we'll talk in about two hours anyways."

Kara lay awake; she knew why she'd screamed. She looked around the room, one minute she saw the quarters, then next she was in her backyard on Earth playing with her children, feeling the grass on her bare feet; then the sheets on the bed, feeling Lee's arm stretch around her, her daughter's small warm hand as she tried to pull Kara towards the house, Lee's soft breathing, the laughter of children… It spun faster… more images, more times… In a dark room with incense burning, priests shouting something or other, the backyard, the quarters, CIC… Kara lost track of the images, she let them blur together in her mind. It made her feel faint. Like screaming. Kara closed her eyes, but it continued…

"Lee?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could get me some sleeping pills?"


	9. Deeper Matters

Lee mumbled in response against his pillow.

"So you going to get them or not?" Kara stated again.

"What?" Lee responded sleepily

"Sleeping pills… going to get them?"

"Get them yourself…" Lee mumbled rolling over and beginning to drool on the other side of his pillow instead.

Kara stood up slowly, it wasn't easy when part of her brain assured her that she was standing already; she slipped and fell softly on the grass… the bed Kara corrected herself. At least that got Lee's attention; he sat up instantly, as Kara eased herself back under the covers.

"What is it Kara."

"It's raining again." Kara replied feeling raindrops on her face and hands. "We better go inside."

Lee laughed; then stopped when Kara interrupted him.

"Well I'm going inside and you better get the girls because I am not frakking climbing that tree house again today." At that point Kara seemed to become more aware of her surroundings, the shrieks of children running towards the steps faded away. The feel of the sheets replaced the sensations of rain and wet grass. The calm humming of the Galactica was substituted for the slow roll of thunder.

"What did you see?"

Kara blinked slowly, reality momentarily sinking in, "Oh nothing, just the future again." She answered sarcastically.

Lee paused, he was still unsure what to believe, but he was curious, "How many girls are we talking about?"

"Two." Kara answered, then she smiled and continued, it didn't hurt to tell Lee a little more, _Claire and Robin;_ Kara let herself think their names, even if she couldn't say them. She knew the name of the child she was carrying, and the one that would come after. She could see their faces; hear their voices; interact with people who didn't even exist yet.

"You want two kids?"

"No, we have three." Kara said agitatedly.

"That's it, sickbay now." Lee grabbed Kara's hand and tugged her out of bed and tossed her tanks and pants to her.

Kara didn't argue, pulling on her clothes as quickly as possible, "So, I get the sleeping pills?"

"Nope, CAT scan. You're scaring me Kara! If this is a joke tell me right now."

Kara laughed humourlessly, "Its not."

Kara remained silent on their way to sickbay. As the scan was in progress she attempted to adjust her concentration. The glimpses into the future remained fairly constant. Only now, as she attempted to concentrate, the images slowed enough. She tried concentrating on her children. She concentrated on her younger daughter, Robin. The quiet one; born between her wild and wilder siblings. Various images flew through Kara's mind…she flinched at one and picked another focus…

As Cottle examined the images, he mumbled under his breath, "There is some unusual brain activity. Any more direct complaints?"

"She's having weird hallucinations," Lee quickly added, "Or visions or something."

"I'll run a few more tests." Cottle said grudgingly.

"I've seen my frakking grandchildren! Make it stop!" Kara demanded, directing her thoughts away from her children and to Earth instead. It was, it seemed, preferable to having her mind skip some thirty years into the future.

"What else have you seen?" Cottle asked pulling a clipboard off his desk and flipping to a chart.

"Future events." Kara answered blandly. Her tone easily illustrating she was not going to elaborate.

"I can give you a mild sedative, should help you sleep." Cottle responded.

"Can I leave yet?"

"Yes." Cottle responded handing her a small bottle, "Only take one, with water." He enunciated the last two words very clearly. The he added, "As needed."

The rest of the night was quiet. Lee relaxed curling his body around Kara's sleeping one, and sleep came easy listening to the steady sound of her breathing.

Lee left for his CAP, leaving Kara sleeping peacefully, he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, and made his way out the door.

In the briefing room, he rearranged the pilot's schedule with a grin pasted across his face. Kara was having a baby. Their baby. Cottle would make the hallucinations stop and everything was going to be fine. Lee had faith in two things; one was science, the other was Kara. And both would combine to overcome this roadblock.

Helo came into the briefing early, noticing the schedule changes, the complete removal of Kara from the duty roster. "So, I'll take it Starbuck won't be flying for a while."

Lee forced the smile off his face, "Medical problems." He answered, but the smile returned and Helo nodded in comprehension.

"Picked names yet?" Helo joked, making a show of searching the schedule for his own name. Lee resisted the urge to point and end this discussion.

"No." Lee snapped and then lowering his voice, "Kara wants this kept quiet Helo."

"Okay." Helo sat down as the room was filled with pilots, and the briefing began.

Kara awoke to an empty room, and a slightly light-headed feeling. The rush of knowledge took a few minutes to return. More about Earth and the struggles they would face there, the death of the Old Man… She fought off tears. But something didn't make sense unless… And an idea had sprung into her mind. She needed a confidante, someone to reassure her and she had finally decided who that person would be. Who it had already been, she reasoned based on her visions.

Kara entered Admiral Adama's office slowly. He was alone doing paperwork at his desk.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" His eyes lifted from the papers on his desk to fix on hers.

She knew he was still uncomfortable with the idea of her and Lee, but something told her he still loved her like a daughter. "I've been having visions, and I know that you don't believe in visions, but I want you to hear me out, I want you to believe me."

Bill Adama remained silent, but his eyes remained on hers, an invitation to continue.

"And I need to tell you to trust me, I have to tell you about Earth."

"What about it?"

And so Kara told him. She told him about the prejudice that would exist towards people from the colonies, how most of their people would live in a community made up entirely of people from the colonies, how some people would find it nearly impossible to find work outside of this community, how challenging it would be to attempt to integrate into Earth society, how they would barter and negotiate to be permitted to settle there. In general the future, avoiding as much as possible her own personal future. And then she told him that he'd never live to see it. It easily took shape with her words, and she could nearly see it again.

Bill took of his glasses and placed them on his desk, "Can you be more specific Kara? Describe an example to me; surely you must have experience this personally."

Kara paused, her mind swarmed with knowledge and images…

_Kara blinked at the sunlight for a moment before ensuring that her year-old son was sleeping in the stroller. She adjusted the hood on the stroller, knowing Lee would be a pain to deal with if their son got another sunburn. He was so uptight about little things like that. The mall was fairly new, built to allow most of it to be lit with natural light._

"_Mommy, let's go." Robin whined slightly._

"_Not yet…Where's Claire?" Kara looked around nervously to find her six year old. They had taken the train from New Delphi Settlement to a city mall to shop. Usually Kara would not have chosen to leave New Delphi or to shop for that matter, but with a limited amount of people and goods it had been necessary. Especially for the art supplies she needed. Even so, she usually let Lee take the girls. Claire had wandered over to a child about the same age and was chatting energetically. That child could make friends on buses in five minutes…_

"_Okay, let's get Claire and go." Kara pushed the stroller towards her daughter, "Claire!" _

_The mother of the child looked up, "You must be Claire's mom, I'm Lily and this is Jenna." She said indicating her daughter standing next to her._

_Kara knew enough about non-colonials to keep her mouth shut on where she was from, but introducing herself was necessary, "Kara Thrace, this is Robin," Kara introduced her younger daughter who was warily clinging to her side, "And this is Liam."_

"_How old are you Robin?" Lily asked politely._

"_Three." Robin answered, not relinquishing her hold on her mom._

_Claire smiled at her mother, "Can we go to the food court? Jenna's mom said we could."_

_Kara considered for a moment, "For a while." Kara paused, Robin was wrapped firmly around her leg, "Mommy needs to move, Robin." _

_The security checkpoint in the mall was dangerously close; everyone on Earth had a microchip, including the colonials. But Claire and Jenna were running ahead slightly and a slight beep notified her that Claire's microchip had been read. And the guard came over with an odd expression and a handheld scanner._

"_Kara Thrace?" He asked looking from one woman to the other._

"_That's me." Kara said, an edge to her voice._

"_Step over here please."_

_Claire was walking back; they'd been through checkpoints before and the six year old was fairly used to it. One of the two remaining guards directed his attention to gently questioning the child to corroborate Kara's story._

_Kara's microchip was scanned, and she waited as they sorted through her personal data._

_"You were colonial military." The guard said accusingly. "What are you doing outside of New Delphi?"_

_"Shopping, for art supplies and there are more options for children's clothing here." Kara responded blandly._

_At the words 'colonial' Lily was quietly talking to Jenna and taking her away from the checkpoint. Kara didn't blame her. Religion and the unknown served to make it much harder to integrate._

_"How long has it been since you handled a weapon."_

_"Nearly four years." Kara answered honestly._

_"And where is your husband? It says here that Lee Adama was briefly commander of the fleet."  
"He's in New Delphi." Kara answered dryly, "Working. He'll be meeting us here and then we're going for dinner."_

"_Occasion?"_

"_His birthday, but you should already know that from the files."_

"_And these are your children?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You're here alone?"  
"Yes." Kara lied quickly, there were other colonials in the mall, they'd been on the same train, but the last thing they needed was to be pulled aside and questioned by paranoid guards convinced that the colonials were mutinous violent crazy pagans. If only the first meeting had gone more smoothly, even so the differences between Earth and colonial society were great, and integration was difficult. If they hadn't been more technically advanced they might not have been allowed to settle on Earth at all._

"_I'm going to look through your bags." The guard told her, taking one of them off of the stroller and skimming through the clothes inside. _

_Unfortunately, just as the inspection was finishing up, Kara spotted Chief Tyrol, family in tow. She didn't make eye contact. Three ex-members of the colonial military would make the guards more suspicious. And since the checkpoint was distracted it was likely the Tyrols could pass without incident._

"_Robin!" The Tyrols' three-year-old daughter Erin shouted and waved to her friend before her mother could stop her._

_The guard turned around, "Come here please."_

_Galen and Cally walked over slowly, but Erin ran over and hugged Robin who relinquished her death-grip on Kara's left hand. And began to talk excitedly about some new doll her mother had bought for her. Nicholas was nearly two years older than Claire, and currently didn't like girls, but he walked over anyways. The children attended the same school and preschool in the settlement._

"_Galen Tyrol?" The guard questioned him when the scanner had picked up the information._

_Kara sighed, this had just gotten much worse…_

Kara shook her head slightly to clear it in Bill Adama's office, "For example, about seven years from now I'll be pulled over in a mall because a security microchip scan point will have picked up my information and identified me as a colonial. I'll be questioned at the checkpoint and released. Our settlement New Delphi will be more of a city-state. There will be trains in and out, but the security will be a hassle, especially for ex-military. For Lee and I, it'll be worse." Kara made the choice to avoid mentioning her children.

"Why's that?"

"High ranking, he'll be involved in the administration of the settlement and I'll be the one who insisted we keep our defences, which they didn't-I mean won't permit. They won't like me very much."

"You'd find a way to avoid the checkpoint."

"I did, you don't get close enough, and they have to come to you, it goes much more quickly."

"What went wrong?" Bill asked.

"Chief and Cally and their family turned up, three ex-military in one mall."

"Why didn't they turn the other way? Go into a store?"

"Their daughter came over to us." Kara answered as vaguely as she could.

"Us?"

"My children and I."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"And I'll be dead?" Adama asked quietly.

"Yes." Kara responded in a hushed tone.

Bill Adama looked at her cautiously, he had listened intently never interrupted, "I'm not sure what to say."

She answered the question he didn't ask, "You will see your oldest grandchild." she told him, and let her hand drift to her stomach, "And her name will be Claire Thrace Adama." Kara threw in the baby's middle name; she might as well be thorough.

"Did you come up with that name?" He asked, his eyes still on her flat midriff.

Kara thought for a minute, "No, Lee will…in a few weeks."

"And the others?"

"The children?"

"After telling me I'm going to die, the least you can do is fill me in on why, and on what I'll miss."

"Robin will be next." Kara added, "Born nine months after we find Earth, like many other children in New Delphi." Kara paused, "A couple years later we'll have Liam."

Bill shook his head, almost unnoticeably, "And will we ever fully integrate?"

"Somewhat. Earth will take time to accept us."

"We'll have to barter are way onto the surface and into houses and our own city. We'll be treated like outsiders, second-class citizens. This isn't the future I had in mind."

"It's not perfect, but it will be worth it, there's good too."

"From what you've told me Earth sounds like-" But Bill never finished his sentence as the hatch opened to reveal a bewildered looking Lee.

Silence followed.


	10. Only Temporary

"So you won't tell me, your husband, but you'll tell my father!" Lee finally broke the extended silence with an accusation.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Kara replied calmly. The funny thing about seeing the future means knowing which fights will be the rough ones, and how long they will take to blow over. This one…was going to be an interesting one…

"Kara had her reasons." Adama intervened, "And you, would try to change the future. I want to myself and I intend to."

"Yes I would." Lee responded, "If there is something awful about Earth, we'll settle elsewhere or find a way around it."

"No." Kara let her own opinion be known, "Earth is necessary."

"Why?" Both Adamas answered her.

"Admiral, I'll tell you more later." Kara paused in her response, "Lee, you'll see for yourself." And with that Kara walked out of the hatch.

Lee remained dumbstruck for a few moments, locked in to a staring contest with his father before chasing Kara back to their quarters. He postponed the fight until the hatch was locked.

"Tell me." Lee demanded, "It's my future too, Kara, and I deserve to know."

"Know what?" Kara shot back at him, irritation and anticipation the two prevalent emotions.

"Earth." Lee supplied, his voice growing coarser by the minute.

"No." Kara stepped closer, adrenaline rushed through her veins, basic instincts taking over.

"What is so awful about Earth?"

"Nothing. Everything." Kara's nonchalant answer heightened his aggression.

"So it's the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't tell me anything. You shut me out!"

"So? Its called privacy!" Kara shouted back, half angry, half amused.

"Its called marriage! It's called sharing your life with someone not shutting them out whenever you feel threatened!"

"Its called having visions, knowing what will happen. I've shared so much with you already? What does one thing matter?" Kara threw back just as vehemently, volume raised to ensure that anyone listening got a good show. She knew some of the nuggets liked to listen, she'd seen how fast they shut up when she walked into the room.

"You just can't let me get that close to you, can you Kara? It's the baby isn't it? What do you know that's so awful you can't tell me…what do you do Kara?" Lee let his voice trail off, both angry and trying to get a rise out of Kara, so maybe she'd slip up and tell him something.

Kara punched first, thought later, and that is the way she responded, her fist making a clean connection with Lee's cheekbone. Lee's hands grabbed her arms after a brief struggle, preventing her from throwing another punch, pinning them behind her back. Holding her close, more restraining than romantic. She struggled in his grasp, stomping down hard on one of his feet. He couldn't let her hit him, because he couldn't her hit back. And he wouldn't, not with their child possibly hanging in the balance.

"Tell me." He demanded once again, Kara's flushed face inches from his face.

"I will not harm our child." Kara made out between gritted teeth, "This isn't about her." She attempted to wretch herself from his grasp.

Kara struggled for a moment, realizing that this fight was really turning Lee on. Too easy, she thought as she stopped struggling and started kissing him roughly. Enough of a distraction to end this fight easily. Lee's hold on her body tightened for a moment, then relaxed, freeing her arms to wrap around him as he responded to her kissing, the fight temporarily forgotten.

Some time later, the fight not quite forgotten, but the frak or fight instinct fully satisfied. Kara looked at Lee and laughed, "You know, we really have to start trying to keep our fights verbal, for the baby."

"And miss out on this?"

"Stressful day?" Kara teased contentedly, "I think it was…we're going to have bruises you know, should keep that lovely pilot gossip running."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"A little."

"And?"

"Earth will take a lot of adjustments," Kara phrased her statements very carefully and mildly, "It will be difficult, but we'll manage."

"And the baby?"  
"Fine." Kara responded after all she said about Earth, Lee was fixated on their child, "Especially considering who her parents are."

"You know, I think I'll ask Cottle what the baby is, so we can call it what it is."

"It's a girl."

"Can't prove it."

"I've seen it."

"Believing this makes no sense."

"But you do, and that is what scares you. That's the real reason; you want to know more." Kara replied, breaking away from Lee to toss the clothes on the floor onto a chair, and Lee picked them up on his way to put away his own.

"I'm an atheist."

"Not anymore…" Kara climbed back onto the bed, relaxing on her side.

"Kara this is serious, I'm sure we can fix it." Lee climbed on the bed beside her, cuddling up close to her, changing his strategy.

"It doesn't need to be fixed? How can I change things I've already seen? What if I mess up? What if things are worse?"

"Well, if you told me, we could decide whether or not it's worth the risk, together, you don't have to do this alone."

"There are more people involved than just you and me here, we're talking about the fate of our race, our descendants."

"They don't exist yet."

"They do for me."

"It's the future Kara, you can see it; you can change it."

"But what if I'm not supposed to? What if I change something I don't want to?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? We can figure it out together." Lee's hand ran lovingly over her bare shoulder and then down her back. "Don't keep me in the dark." He leaned in to kiss her tenderly, this was already working better than before; Kara relaxed and then instantly tensed.

"This isn't going to work Lee."

"I'm not going to stop asking." He mumbled against the skin on her shoulder, "You'll have to tell me eventually."

"Fine, if you leave me alone about this for two weeks-"

"Not going to happen." Lee told her instantly, "This is important."

"- I'll let you name the baby," Kara finished dramatically, this was her bargaining chip, give her just enough time and then it would be okay. "Pretty good deal huh?"

"Whatever I like?" Lee looked up in surprise.

"I keep veto power, I can make suggestions and I pick the middle name." Kara knew she wouldn't need it, she already knew the name he'd choose, and it was perfect.

"Done." Lee was too curious to turn this down; he wondered if Kara was joking, "You're joking right?"

"No, better get started on those name lists…more paperwork." Kara teased.

"It's too early for that."

"If you say so." Kara knew the truth, this fight was far from over; this reprieve was the best she could hope for and hope that it would be long enough.


	11. Indoctrination and Queries

The sound of voices buzzed through the corridor. Not even one was loud enough to deciphered. Kara walked as conspicuously as possible, not an easy task, she was in military uniform. A few civilians looked at her, this was not an area of the Galactica she enjoyed being in. It was crowded and some of the civilians liked to stare at Galactica crewmembers, specifically pilots, and point them out to their children.

Today it was quieter than usual, and the usual sounds of children playing, oblivious to their surroundings, was absent. Which was good, as she decided that seeing them might trigger more visions. It didn't take long to get one of the civvies to point out where she needed to go, but as Kara approached the hatch, which had been left open, she paused and opened it slowly allowing her to glimpse what was inside.

The room was only dimly lit with a few pillar candles, but the priestess's face was clearly visible as familiar, it was Breena, the priestess who had helped validate her marriage. She talked animatedly to the children sitting in a semi-circle facing her. They stared at her enjoying her animated storytelling.

"And so the Gods sent Pandora to the people, and told her never, ever to open the box. But they never told her what was in it."

"Did Pandora listen to the Gods?" A small pale girl asked.

"No, stupid, haven't you heard this story before?" A slightly older boy responded. The children immediately began to talk to each other, their voices overlapping so that no one child was properly heard.

Breena spoke loudly, making no visible sign that she had seen Kara move into one of the darker corners on the room, "Don't call your sister names, remember when you're here with me you're all in a temple. Now do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

A few children shushed the chattering others and Breena continued, "And the people welcomed Pandora, but doubted her. They asked Pandora what was in the box, but she didn't know. Eventually they pestered Pandora into opening the box, and immediately every evil was released into the world. But Pandora managed to keep hope in the box. So we always have hope. Now what was the problem with Pandora's choice?"

"She was curious." One child added, "They never told her what was in the box."

"She didn't listen." Another added.

It was a simplistic version of the story, but Kara remembered it well from her own childhood.

"That's true, now children before we get back to our story, it seems we have a very special guest with us today." Breena turned her smiling face towards Kara.

The children immediately turned around to gawk at Kara.

"Is she special like Pandora?" A very young girl asked.

"She's a marine!" One little boy shouted, "I can see her gun."

"She's a pilot, I can see the wings!"

"That's right, she is a pilot and her name is Kara Thrace." Breena told them, "Pilots keep us safe from the cylons, and they made sure we got off New Caprica and away from them."

"Don't pilots all have weird names like Racetrack? Or Hotdog? I heard my Mommy talking about them." A child looked at her curiously.

Kara answered this question herself, "Those are callsigns, they're the nicknames we use when we're flying, and mine is Starbuck."

This was met with a few giggles.

"What's a Starbuck?" The child asking the question then began to giggle madly once again.

"Why don't you ask Captain Thrace what her husband's callsign is?"

"Is he a pilot too?"

"That's what she just said dummy, only pilots have callsigns."

"Jasper, I told you to leave your sister alone, if we aren't using our good manners for our guest, maybe she'll leave and you won't get to ask anymore questions."

"My husband's callsign is Apollo,

"And what is Apollo?" Breena prompted her class, "The God of…"

"The sun!"

"Music!"

"What's his real name?" Another child asked.

"Lee Adama." Kara managed to say, bewildered by the 'class' of children staring at her. She fought to keep her mind in the present. Somehow standing with children talking about the Gods was familiar.

The children stared; they all recognized the name Adama immediately.

"I thought Adama was the man who was in charge of the whole Galactica."

Breena answered more quickly that Kara could manage, "The man in charge of the Galactica is Admiral Bill Adama; Lee Adama is his son."

"Why does he get a God's name as a nickname?" One child asked.

"I don't know, Captain Thrace?" Breena prompted her, obviously enjoying this break from teaching the children about their religion.

"Pilot's get their callsigns when they are learning to fly. So his flight instructor probably gave it to him."

"But why?" A few children chorused.

"I really don't know. He never told me." Kara said, after a short pause, her hypothesis was certainly not g-rated.

"Why aren't you flying now?"

"Because I can't fly again until Dr. Cottle tells me I can." Kara answered as honestly as she wanted to.

Breena's eyes immediately met her own, a smile crossed her face.

"Why?" Another child asked her.

"Because he's the Doctor, and I'm supposed to listen to what he says."

"We're almost out of time children one more question."

"Why did you become a pilot?"

"I was good at it."

"Now I want to say something about Kara Thrace, she is very special, but we'll talk more about that tomorrow, it's time for you to get back to school."

A chorus of 'Byes' and they were chatting as they walked down the hallways.

"So, you came."

"I need something." Kara told her, "What have you been doing?"

"Just educating children on our faith."

"What are you telling them about me?"

"Nothing yet." Breena paused, "It will happen soon. That is as much as I know."

"What will?"

"You already know that answer Kara."

Kara began to feel more uncomfortable by the moment, "How you know?"

"We priests have our sources."

"Can you prove it?"

"Yes," Breena reached behind her and pulled out a small leather bag, "And now why you've really come here, you need us, Kara Thrace."

Kara regarded Breena carefully, "You have what I need."

"And what's that? Power?"

"Information."


	12. Revelations and Coughing Fits

The showers were just beginning to get crowded when Lee managed to get out and head back to his quarters. His day had not been a particularly good one, even though there had been more supply scouting, more nuggets and no cylon attacks. He was still waiting on Racetrack and Skulls to report back from their latest scout mission, but he figured they knew where to find him. Usually this would constitute a good day, but all day his mind had only been able to concentrate on Kara and the baby. He worried constantly. What if Kara had another screaming foreign language episode? What was she doing with her time when not doing his CAG paperwork, which she had begun doing in an effort to have something to do. Other than lecturing nuggets, but since she really couldn't fly, Racetrack was covering the more practical portions of the basic flight training.

As he got closer to his quarters he noticed an odd pungent smell wafting through the corridors. It was a faintly familiar smell, but he couldn't place it… He unlocked the hatch. But as he opened it, pungent smoke drifted out into the corridor and the smell intensified.

"Kara?" He half-shouted into the room, "Kara?" He swung the hatch open, his eyes burned, he could only see dimly through the smoke in the air. Lee paused in his search to have a small coughing fit. It was incense, Lee realized after a minute, and from the looks of it Kara had been burning a lot of it.

"I'm okay Lee." She responded in a forced sounding monotone. She was kneeling on the floor, right in front of the burning incense. She appeared to be drenched in sweat. There were a few open books on the floor, but other than that everything looked fine.

"What the frak is going on? Where did you get that stuff?"

"It doesn't matter now." Kara's voice was still eerily speaking in a monotone, "We've found it."

"Found what Kara?" Lee coughed slightly, his eyes beginning to water slightly, "Can't you put the incense out?" The phone on the wall rang; Lee opened the hatch wider to allow more of the incense to escape, and answered the phone.

"Apollo, sir?" The voice was Racetrack's, "We've found a planet; we need to start running supply runs for water and food."

"They found it." Kara repeated, "Its time."

"Time for what?" Lee coughed loudly again, "Thanks Racetrack, I'll be on the hangar deck in a few minutes." He hung up the phone.

Kara stood up and put out the incense, "This is the planet Lee, the one we've seen before, only this time."

"Its real." Lee spluttered leaving the room, unable to bear the odour of the incense any longer.

Kara followed him out, grabbing her flightsuit, "I'm coming too; we need to get down there first."

Lee looked at her wordlessly; his belief system, or lack thereof had just been thrown into question again.

"I promise, no more incense." Kara smiled, but walked faster than he did down to the hangar bay.

"What were you doing?"

"I'll tell you later, we have to beat them down Lee."

"Beat who?"

"You'll see." Kara paused at the entrance of the hangar, then strode onto the hangar deck confidently, "Chief, get a raptor ready, Apollo and I are going to check it out."

"You don't have flight status."

"As of right now she does." Lee told him, "Get the raptor ready, and get a marine." He remembered that part of the vision very clearly.

"We'll need another raptor with a scout team, and medics. No marines." Kara told them. Stopping one senseless death wasn't going to change the future, she decided.

If anyone was confused by these orders, they followed them anyways. Kara disappeared to take a quick shower as the raptor was being prepared. The raptor was ready in less than twenty minutes, and as they were being towed to the launch, Admiral Adama finally showed up, too late to abort the launch. They ignored their com system.

The planet looked too familiar as they neared wherever it was that they were landing.

"This really is the same planet." Lee breathed.

"Yeah." Kara glanced at DRAIDIS, "The other raptor just launched, they'll arrive slightly after us."  
"Who did we need to beat down?"

"The priests, they'll be on the surface by the time we finish, at sunset. If they heard about it they would have come along and made pains of themselves, at least this way we can postpone it."

"Postpone what?"

"One thing at a time, we have a date with an creepy old man, remember?"

"Yeah. I do."

"That's the ravine, and there's the rocks." Kara stated plainly, beginning to land the raptor.

The bright sunlight overwhelmed their eyes for a minute as they stepped out of the raptor. Kara unzipped her flightsuit and left it in the raptor, Lee followed suit, and chased her outside towards the cave.

"Will he know who we are?" Lee asked her.

"Just like the vision." Kara's response was simple, and she looked for the opening in the rock face. It wasn't as easy to find as in the vision. But she found it easily enough, she entered first, and Lee ran to catch up.

The rocks weren't exactly closing in on him, but they might as well have been, it was a dark, twisted passageway. They couldn't be closing in on him, could they? He wasn't sure were to go, but he caught sight of some old bones on the ground. Suddenly Kara's hand shot into view, he grabbed it without thinking.

"You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you?"

"Not really."

"Don't let go of my hand, its too easy to get lost in here."

Kara guided them through the dark rocky passages, instinctively knowing where to go as if she had been imprinted to do so.

"How do you know where to go?"

"I just feel it." Kara turned sharply again, accidentally causing Lee's arm to scrape against the rock, He swore quietly and Kara slowed down, tugging him closer in the dark, "Remember." Kara whispered and kissed him quickly.

"Remember what?"

"You'll know when its time, you'll just feel it."

They walked in silence after that, Kara's silence was almost reverent, Lee's was simply bewildered. They might have been walking for hours when they finally came across the eerily familiar circular room hewn entirely from the rock.

It was curiously lit by a group of suspicious looking lanterns. There was a few wooden benches and a few odd looking doors. And there was the man, looking at them angrily, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Lee held out Kara's hand clasped in his own, but words failed him, the simple gesture seemed to strike a cord in the man's mind. He stroked his beard briefly, "So you lived after all, I trust you remember what I said before? And now that you are really here, we talk."

"What will happen in that room?" Kara made a motion in its direction with her hand.

The man pretended that he hadn't heard their question, "So it all falls into place at last. You will play your parts. We shall see."

"See what?" Lee asked.

"You'll see." Kara and the old man chorused. Then glanced at each other.

"Who are you?" Kara asked him after a moment.

"I am just a very old man, with a job to do." The man walked slowly "Its time, for you to face your destinies, but I must give you a warning, I do hope you listen."

Kara tightened her grasp on Lee's hand.

The old man's eyes flashed as he made his warnings, "Stay together. Do not over-think. Feel. You'll know what to do. Fear is not your enemy."

Kara nodded and the man sat down, "Let's go."

And with that they opened the oddly placed simple wood door and entered the darkness.


	13. Almost Clarity

The room was pitch black. Kara's hand never leaving his, they stepped slowly into it.

"Stop walking, we don't…"

"Don't think, remember?" Kara's free hand slowly found its way up to touch his face, "It'll be okay."

"Its not okay, Kara." His voice took on a slightly harsh tone. His brain was finding this to be too improbable to even attempt to rationalize.

Kara just smiled, at least it sounded like she was smiling, "I already know that you're scared."

For a moment they stood in silence. And then they began to hear it.

A soft low note, followed by two shorter ones, the music stayed soft. As the song continued, Kara took steady steps towards something; the sound of boots hitting metal overpowered the faint music as they stepped further away from the now closed door.

"Do you know anything about the old man?"

Kara responded instantly, "No more than you do."

"Stop walking." Lee's hand bumped against a smooth tubular piece of metal, he felt it with his hand and then lower still. It seemed to be a railing. "We're on some sort of scaffolding."

With these words a minimal lighting appeared above them, and it was, it seemed not exactly scaffolding. But a large oddly shaped metallic structure. There were no ladders, instead wide ramps seemed to lead from one level to the next, and it seemed that they were on the highest one.

"Where do we go now?" Kara asked, seemingly as unaware as he to the situation.

"Down." Lee answered.

And so they descended the ramps, going as slowly as possible. They seemed to go on forever. The music stopped as suddenly as it had began, and a series of flashing lights began in lieu of its presence. They flashed in patterns that changed every few minutes.

About what seemed halfway down the structure Kara stopped suddenly.

And for Kara, time stopped, she saw everything. The universe. Every galaxy. Every star. The way to Earth. How to find it, and exactly the direction they needed to go. Where to stop for supplies in the years they needed to get there. And for a precious instant she ceased to be Kara or anyone at all, as knowledge washed over her like waves. This was why she was having visions, this moment, and the journey to follow required it. Only now, it promised to be easier for her to control. She was the guide; it was as simple as that.

When she returned to herself she heard a terrible screeching noise and looked around terrified until seeing Lee's face, coming closer to her, paler than she'd ever seen it and realized that the scream she heard had been her own. She felt slightly faint and light-headed, but she shook it off mentally.

"How long?"

"A few hours." Lee answered, "You were only screaming for the last few minutes though, I can see my watch again." He held it up. "I tried to snap you out of it, it didn't work. So I went down the rest, saw what was at the bottom, and came back."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. Its just a structure."  
"How long until-" Kara cut herself off, her body swayed slightly and fell, she rolled down the wide ramp and into something hard.

"Kara!" Lee rushed towards her.

"I'm alright." Kara used her hands to push herself into a sitting position. Lee's arms closed around her instantly, pulling her close to him, supporting her weight. "I'm fine really."

"It's okay, I'll get you out, gods…don't move too much." Lee attempted to restrain her movement, to prevent her from standing up. He could see an amount of blood soaking through her blond hair where she'd hit it.

"I'm fine!" Kara struggled until she caught sight of one of Lee's hands; it was stained with her blood. At this point she realized she was injured.

The next words Kara uttered were hushed; at this point she gave up control of her destiny, now it was up to Lee. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Doesn't matter…kiss me..." Kara managed to say, Lee kissed her mouth briefly to placate her. Then resumed attempting to assess her injuries.

"You're going to be fine." Lee watched Kara's eyes, she seemed to be loosing lucidity more quickly; he briefly assessed how he should carry her out of here.

"Its…more important…than Earth…love you…I-I want you to know…" Kara stopped, loosing her train of thought, eyes widening in fear, "The baby." She managed finally looking scared, clutching Lee's hand against her abdomen. And then her eyes blinked closed, and she muttered incomprehensibly.

Lee adjusted himself so that Kara's head was resting on his shoulder, he pulled up the rest of her body, gripping her firmly and supporting her weight with both arms. Kara moved slightly and Lee stopped walking, her arms went to rest loosely on his shoulders, then she stopped moving all together. Lee paused for a moment, ensuring that he heard her soft breathing them he climbed. Then he climbed on. Luckily the ramps were gently sloped, almost as if they had been constructed for this purpose, which was ridiculous, Lee reminded himself firmly. The lights remained dim, but light enough that he could be sure of his footing.

Kara was still out of it when he finally reached the wooden door again. As he opened the door to reveal the soft glowing light of the circular room, and the approving smile on the face of the old man. It was only then that Lee noticed that his own tanks had been stained with blood.

"Is she very heavy?" The old man asked.

"Not really." And as Lee said it, he began to believe it to be true. It was probably similar to those stories of parents' lifting cars off their children, so worried they don't even think about the weight.

The old man nodded briefly, his eyes skimming over Kara's unconscious form.

"Now I want you to tell me who you really are, and what the frak is this place."

The old man shook his head, "And I would, but your choices are information or her life…you need to get outside of this place as soon as possible, odd things happen here after sunset…"

"That's no choice at all." Lee scoffed.

"Exactly, your challenge is just beginning." And he pointed to the rocky passageway.

"What? Isn't there another way?" Lee asked hopefully.

"No. This is your challenge. You have no idea how much you carry in your arms, she's more important than you could ever believe. If you loose her, you loose everything"

Lee took one more look back.

"Hurry, before sunset, more here is at stake than her life." The man gave him a poignant look, "The fate of your race." The man finished after noting the disbelief on Lee's face.

Lee entered the narrow passage, and then adjusted Kara's weight the best he could, trying to prevent her legs from getting scraped by the walls as he went. He walked through the passage, he didn't think, he just walked. Until he came to a split in the passage and stalled for a moment, he panicked. What if… How the frak was he supposed to find his way out of these passages in the dark? It made no sense whatsoever. But he stopped himself firmly, remembering the advice. _Don't think!_ But instead of the old man's voice he heard Kara's. He just walked. He concentrated on Kara instead, on the steady sound of her breathing and the sickening warmth of her blood soaking into his tanks.

By the time Lee could see light again, it was the faint glow of twilight and he stepped out of the entrance and walked toward the raptor. The sun was setting slowly over the ravine. But it seemed the other raptor had also landed. There were at least five of them and an eclectic crowd of people jabbering excitedly. He heard a few relieved shouts as a few medics rushed towards him. He couldn't focus properly on their faces as pried Kara from his grasp and guided him back to one of the raptors.

"We need to get her to Cottle right away."

The medic rolled her eyes, "Of course we're going to get her to Cottle, sir."

The male medic nodded, "We can bandage her head on route, sit down sir, we've got it covered, Helo's going to fly the other raptor back."

"She's pregnant. And she fell." Lee blurted out the last thing Kara would have ever wanted him to say. Hopefully only the medics heard him.

They got back to Galactica in record time, but to Lee it felt like an eternity watching Kara on the gurney, her chest rising with the rhythm of her breathing.

Lee followed them to sickbay and waited, a few medics insisted on examining him. He didn't protest; he was too tired. He sat on the bed next to Kara's and waited for them to pull back the curtain. He couldn't make out quite what they were saying…and it was probably better that way.

The next thing Lee remembered is being firmly awoken by Dr. Cottle.

"Captain Thrace is going to be fine."

"The baby?"

"Her too."

"Her?"

Dr. Cottle rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me that you and Captain Thrace didn't want to know."

"No…Kara said it was a girl...while ago." Lee sat up slowly.

"Must be a good guesser." Cottle finished, puffing furiously on his cigarette, "You'll be fine. Captain Thrace will be staying in sickbay for a few days. She has a concussion, but the head wound was a gash."

"She'll love that." Lee said under his breath and Dr. Cottle walked away.

Lee pulled back the curtain to reveal Kara sleeping, seemingly peacefully. A bandage wrapped around her head, and a few others on her legs and arms where they'd brushed against the rocks.

Lee sat in the chair next to the bed, and fell asleep again.


	14. Sudden Glimpses

Lee was awoken a few hours later by the firm sounds of footsteps.

Bill Adama pulled over a chair and sat down next to his son, "How is she?"

"Cottle says she's going to be fine." Lee paused, "The baby too."

"That's good." Bill seemed to hesitate a moment longer, "What were you thinking? One minute we found a planet, the next the two of you disappear and I get a bunch of religious officials saying something about a prophecy and about a planet and a guide."

"Kara's the guide, not me."

"The President told me, she even showed me the passages in the book of Pythia pertaining to it. Took four hours for her to properly explain it to me…"

"And you don't believe a word of it." Lee finished for his father.

"I didn't say that, did you find Earth?"

"I think Kara did."

"You think?"

"She fell and hit her head before we really had a chance to talk about it."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither man quiet sure what to say to the other, finally Bill broke the silence, "Warn me next time, it makes my life easier."

"There won't be a next time." Kara said sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

BSGBSGBSG

The next few days were a whirlwind of religious claims and press coverage that wouldn't have made any sense to anyone. Kara remained unconscious but stable for the next few days. A few priests spewed 'chosen one' psychobabble, but it was largely incomprehensible, at least until Kara woke up. And even after she did she was kept in seclusion in sickbay, this was partially to recover in peace, but more to avoid curious onlookers. A few marines were recruited to discreetly monitor Captain Thrace's uninvited entourage.

Lee was restless, he received a message and disappeared for a few days in the second week that Kara was in sickbay. And he refused to explain to any one who asked exactly what the reason for his temporarily leaving the Galactica had been. He slept in his bed without Kara for the first time in nearly three months, and alone in his bed for the first time in well over a year. He was constantly bombarded with questions that he had no answers to.

Everyone seemed to be on edge, even those more distant to the situation. The president's aide looked worse day by day. Chief Tyrol had to have all his work checked over by his wife after an unfortunate incident involving Hotdog's viper. Saul Tigh had taken to drinking more than usual and had not left his quarters for the past five days. Distraction and stress were rampant.

Bill Adama shook his head after the latest press conference, "How long until Kara's released from seclusion in sickbay?"

"She was awake today." Lee replied, "But she didn't say much."

"Well, it's time she answered some questions."

Kara sat in sickbay picking at the algae product she had been brought for lunch. She had been eerily quiet for the past few days; she didn't bother waiting for Adama to ask her questions. "We can't go to Earth yet, but I do know where it is."

"Why?"

"Because the cylons will find it in less than two months."

Bill remained silent, permitting Kara to continue.

"They don't know this yet, but cylons lack immunity to diseases, they will all die off within a year of finding Earth. Their hybrids, which run their basestars, will become infected with a computer virus and self-destruct the basestars. In a year and a half the cylon threat will be all but gone."

"And the rest of the wait?"

"Earth will not welcome us with open arms, we must have valuable supplies to trade and barter our way onto the surface. I know which systems have what's worth taking. It should keep us occupied while we wait."

Adama listened, pleased with the news that the threat would get rid of itself, "What about Athena?" He asked suddenly concerned.

"Her new body lacks the immunities and antibodies her old body acquired from Hera. In order to gain resistance to the diseases she'll need to have another child." Kara answered honestly.

"When?"

"She'll have time once we find Earth, it will be nearly a nine-month wait to get us all settled on the surface anyways." Kara responded knowing the unpleasant fate of Athena's son.

"Good, has Cottle told you when he'll let you out?"

"No. And what I told you is to remain private. All that they can know is that we know where Earth is, and that it will take a few years to get there."

"But why-"

"Sir, you're going to have enough problems in the next few months."

BSGBSGBSG

The day Kara was released from sickbay, the supply runs on the planet were finally completed and President Roslin herself warned everyone to stay away from the rock face near the ravine. A few priests were caught still proclaiming Kara as the 'guide' to Earth. Kara was still recovering and spent a lot of time relaxing in her quarters, but eventually she sought help to put an end to it.

"I don't see why we should stop them Captain Thrace, you are the guide, just as I am the leader, you'll get used to it."

"Yes, but when we get to Earth I'll have to live like a hermit to avoid these damn people."

"You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not. I get weird religious people and reporters hanging around my quarters asking me questions. I want it to stop."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Roslin snapped slightly, and rubbed her fingers on her temples, "I have the same godsdamn problem!"

Kara regarded the older woman warily…she knew what was bothering Roslin, seeing the future had its benefits, "I know." Kara said simply.

"What?"

"The cancer's back."

Laura's eyes shot open and she stared at Kara, "What else do you know?"

But Kara simply got up and left, "I have to get back, Madam President." Leaving Laura to decipher her fate on her own.

Kara returned to her quarters and paced the floor slightly before sitting down. She had already changed the future; she had saved that nameless marine from a pointless death. Was it any worse to save Adama or Roslin? She knew she'd have to save them both; the threads of their lives were too deeply intertwined to disengage. Why shouldn't she save them, it might help improve their future altogether. Was it selfish? Did she want what she could see for her children? Or was it for the greater good? Would it even manage to accomplish anything?

Lee returned to a very confused looking Kara. But when he attempted to ask her what was wrong she just kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck and pushing him towards their bed. She momentarily closed her mind to the future and embraced the present with Lee.

After they made love, Kara sank into Lee's warm embrace, and he finally managed to ask the question he had been meaning to ask.

"What is it?" Lee mumbled into her neck.

"I want to change the future."

"What about it?"

"I want to save your dad…and Roslin too." Kara added.

"Do you know how?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So can you tell me about Earth now?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How long?"

"Our daughter will be two and a half when we find it, by the time we move onto the surface; she'll be three. Our second child will be the last born on the Galactica."

"Why the wait?"

"Negotiations for the settlement will be drawn out, and we'll be heavily involved, one of the last to get down to the surface."

"What else can you tell me?"

"Our house will be unusual, it will already be in the area to become New Delphi, old farmhouse; we'll keep vipers in the barn."

Lee snorted with laughter.

"I'm serious, there will be vipers in the barn, we won't really fly them of course, but they'll be there."

"What else?" Lee asked

"We'll keep fighting and frakking for the rest of our lives. This, whatever it is, is permanent. It's not going to get any better or any worse. We'll drive each other insane, but we'll be okay."

Lee just stared for a moment.

"I'll tell you more later." She could do this; this wasn't so hard.

Lee got up and sorted through his locker before coming back to bed, to a puzzled looking Kara.

Lee, keeping his left hand firmly in a fist sought out Kara's left with his right.

"What is it?" Kara asked him confused.

Lee opened his palm to reveal a plain gold ring, a wedding band, "I bought it for you on the Prometheus while you were in sick bay, I know its not important to you, but I want-I mean, I'd like you to wear it."

"What about you?"

"I want to wear a ring, but only if you do."

Kara's free hand went to the tattoo on her arm, "I'll have it removed." Rings were about marking people, removing the marks of another seemed more important now. She wondered if she could get it removed before they reached Earth. Might be difficult.

"Do you want the ring?"

"I'll wear it."

"But do you want it?"

Kara hesitated, "Yes," _But only because you do_.

Lee slipped the gold band onto her finger, "Thank you."

"I don't have a ring to give you."

"Yes you do." His voice was even quieter.

Kara looked at Lee confused for a moment, "You mean…?" Her fingers went to the silver band on her dogtags. But Kara unhooked her dogtags and handed the ring to Lee before refastening them. It didn't seem right that Lee should wear _that_ ring and yet she knew that it was the ring that Lee would wear.

Lee's expression changed, "It can't be right to give me his ring." He put it back into Kara's hands, ashamed of what he had asked for.

"Its _my_ ring." Kara said firmly, "And it's the only one I have."

"I didn't think you'd give it to me." Lee said, as Kara slipped the ring on his finger.

"You wanted wedding rings, now we have them."

Lee fingered the band slightly as Kara knew he would often do for the rest of their lives.

A rough knocking on the hatch had Lee scrambling for his pants, before opening the hatch.

"Sounds like someone's kicking it." Lee muttered as he fastened his pants. Kara grabbed her tanks off the floor and yanked them quickly over her head.

It was Cally, with her son Nicholas on one hip, and a box on the other, "Galen asked me to drop some stuff off, he would have done it, but with the deck crew and the union he's pretty busy."

"What is it?"

"Just take it."

Lee grabbed the box and glanced inside, his expression was puzzled for a moment and then became concerned.

"I thought you guys could use some baby stuff, Nick still needs his crib though, it's just some sleepers and a few toys we don't use anymore. So it will be fine even if you two have a girl. Baby stuff is pretty hard to find, I already traded most of mine at the mom exchange at the daycare. I don't have my maternity clothes still either, but I know-"

"How does she know?" Kara moved toward.

"Thank you." Lee began to close the hatch.

"Wait a minute, Cally how the frak did you find out about the baby?"

"Athena told me. And you two lucked out, she's giving you Hera's crib, they won't need it by then."

"What else did you tell them?"

"I just told Helo…and the medics on the planet."

"Frak, Lee, I told you we need to keep this quiet. Frak." Kara dropped the box on the floor and headed for the locker.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I had a plan to avoid most of this mess and you've dragged us both back into it."

"What mess?" Lee was exasperated, "Tell me.  
"Why? So you can mess it up more? Its not for a while anyways, we'll deal with it then."

"Then can you tell me why there is going to be a mess?"

"Its not a good time to have a child Lee, there's going to be a mess with Baltar and the civvies. And strikes and more problems. And sick religious fraks that will follow me around."

BSGBSGBSG

Five months later… 

Kara wasn't in uniform anymore, and could easily be mistaken for a civvie as she walked the corridors of the Galactica. Except for the fact that she still carried a gun. A few religious factions still fell to there knees whenever she approached, but otherwise life went on with a fair degree of normality, she fought and made up with Lee intermittently, she pestered the nuggets, and she plotted ways to save the lives of Roslin and Adama.

She was over six months pregnant, and Lee's list of names got longer as she got larger, but he still refused to share the names. It didn't matter; she knew the name that he would choose. President Roslin's cancer was in remission again, with the help of another hybrid blood transfusion, on Kara's suggestion. Helo and Athena had to be begged to give consent, but had eventually relented.

Kara exited the firing range after a good practise to some odd stares, she ignored them and waddled…no she wasn't waddling…walked back to her quarters.

"Where have you been?" Lee asked from his comfortable position on the couch.

"Firing range." Kara replied, throwing her gun down on the table where it landed with a sufficiently loud racket and pulling off her shirt and tossing it onto the chair. She walked in front of Lee so that her belly was in clear profile, "I think its time to discuss names, people keep asking. It's pissing me off, on top of swollen ankles, stretch marks and stupid comments."

"Helo?"

"And Sharon." Kara admitted, "They want a name to tell Hera, apparently they told her about her new 'cousin'."

"Cousin?"

"Well, Hera does call me Aunt Kara."

'True."

"So shoot."

"What? Oh…" Lee walked over to the desk and shuffled through a few papers

"So what have we got?" Kara eased herself down on the couch next to Lee.

"So you want to know our baby's name?"

"So you have picked one."

"Yup."

"And?" Kara waited lazily for the name she knew he'd say.

"Claire." Lee said, "My favourite girl's name."

Kara smiled, "I can live with that."

"And her middle name?"

"Thrace."

"It works." Lee reached to grab Kara's hand and pull her onto the couch but she pulled away.

"You should have told me."

"The baby's name?"

"About Anders."

"Oh. That."

"Why didn't you?"

"He just disappeared Kara, there was nothing to say."

"Nothing to say, it was two months ago."

"The captain of the ship had nothing to say about it, I mean he couldn't have airlocked himself could he?"

BSGBSGBSG

_Approximately Three Months Later..._

Claire Thrace Adama was born on a very quiet day, very early in the morning. There were no religious fiascos or cylon attacks. She was born in sickbay, delivered by Cottle.

She cried loudly for a few minutes, was cleaned up, swaddled and handed to her mother.

Kara held her daughter close, examining her face, silently for a few minutes, unspeaking. She couldn't take her eyes off her. And for once in her life, Kara had no idea what to say.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." Lee said, stroking his fingertips along his daughter's wisps of blond hair.

"She looks like you." Kara scoffed tiredly, handing their daughter to Lee.

"Hi Claire." Lee said softly to the child, staring intently at her.

"Should I notify the Admiral?" A medic asked.

"Sure." Lee said, putting his daughter back into Kara's waiting arms.

Kara relaxed as the small warm weight of her daughter was placed back into her arms, "Hey, nugget," Kara said sleepily.

"Are you sure you didn't get any painkillers?" Lee joked, but stopped when he saw Kara's eyes flash at him, then go soft again as she looked at their daughter.

Bill Adama entered sickbay easily, striding over to the bed, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Bill pulled his granddaughter into his arms, "What's her name?"

"Claire." Lee supplied.

"She's beautiful, she looks like you did Lee."

"Told you." Kara said just loud enough for Lee to hear, "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Until I say you can leave." Cottle muttered.

For the first time Bill Adama didn't think about Zak, as he watched his newborn granddaughter yawn and blink at him.


	15. Windows

_Some time later…_

The supply collecting was not particularly difficult work, but very time consuming. The mining ships were heavily worked, as were several ground crews that were required to survey several planets. The Union made a very necessary pain of itself. Roslin argued it was necessary to stockpile, and the Quorum agreed. Kara's name was left out of discussion as much as possible. Which was fine, as taking the full credit would prove to disrupt her life more than it already was.

Lee hummed a rather terrible lullaby to his eight-month-old daughter as he paced the floor of their quarters. Claire fussed slightly and grabbed at his flightsuit.

Kara looked up from the book she was reading on the bed, "I told you not to sing to her."

"I'm humming."

"Still sounds awful; you're tone-deaf." Kara reached to accept her daughter, "Was Daddy making that awful noise again? That's not going to get you to sleep, is it nugget?"

"Kara you have CAP in-"

"Four hours, I know." Kara gently detangled Claire's fingers from her hair, which fell to her shoulders, and set her on the bed, her eyes not leaving Claire she directed her statement to Lee, "You sure she's tired?"

"You're the one who'd been with her for the past ten hours, you tell me."

"I think she just hates your flightsuit."

"What about yours?"

"I'm not wearing mine, am I?" Kara rolled her eyes, "Just get some sleep Lee, I'll watch her."

"She likes you better." Lee joked pulling off his flightsuit.

Kara laughed, "Just wait." The images formed in her mind before she could stop them, she knew Claire would prefer Lee. Lee would tell them they were too similar to live together long-term. But she would understand Claire considerably more than she would Robin or Liam.

"She's like you not me!" Kara said rather loudly.

"Where the hell did that come from?"  
"You'll see."

"Not again, she's a baby Kara, just concentrate on now."

"I'm trying." Kara handed Claire back to Lee, "I'm going to take a shower before CAP." And she walked out of the room quickly trying hard, fighting with her curiosity to suppress the images that came to mind. Various fights and arguments, she forced the images back and continued on her way to the shower. It was stronger now then it had been before Claire was born, and even though it was faltered slightly just after Claire's birth it had regained in strength and seemed to be snowballing in effect. It proved useful for stockpiling the supplies they needed to barter, but terribly addictive.

BSGBSGBSG

Bill Adama had just gotten off shift in CIC; he headed down to the daycare. He remembered authorizing one, but he was having trouble remembering where it was. Then he saw Cally with her son, the boy must be nearly two he thought.

"Sir." Cally saluted, the boy stayed close to his mother, one hand clutching hers. He looked more like Cally, Bill decided taking a good look at the boy for the first time.

"Specialist, which way is the-"

"The daycare? Just keep going straight."

He passed several other crewmembers who saluted and stared until he reached the entrance of the ship's daycare.

There weren't too many infants, most children were like Tyrol's son, around the age of two. He saw his granddaughter crawling on a large blue mat on the floor. He picked her up without taking notice of the worker's staring at him.

"Excuse me, Admiral… you have to sign her out." One young woman said, pointing at the table.

Bill walked over to the table and quickly skimmed the chart looking for Claire's name. He found it and initialled next to it. Then the young woman handed him a smallish duffle bag.

"What's in there?" Bill glanced inside before slipping it onto his shoulder.

"Her bottles, blanket, and diapers." The woman answered and turned back to the other children, "If you don't mind, could you leave? The next shift will be bringing their kids in soon."

If anyone found it amusing to see the Admiral carrying a small child through the hallways of the Galactica, they kept their mouths shut. He didn't notice anyways, he was too busy talking softly to Claire. Her blue eyes regarding him intently, her babbling had yet to take the form of any words.

Truth was Bill was not really good with children. Never had been. It was Laura he went to for help with his granddaughter. Laura who had taught school for years and who knew exactly what to do with children. Most of the time.

BSGBSGBSG

Some time later… 

Kara knew exactly when it was right to begin jumping to Earth, she was been coming in from an uneventful CAP and headed to pick up her two-and-a-half year old daughter from daycare. It was with a giggling happily chattering child on her hip that she walked into CIC and gave the coordinates to Gaeta, before approaching Bill Adama, who first smiled to see Claire. The stopped noticing Kara's expression.

"Its time to go to Earth."

Weird stares met her from all directions, but the clock was set and the jump executed as she spoke to Adama, giving him advice on how to properly establish communications and began negotiations. Lee showed up quickly and she handed Claire off to him while she busied herself with exactly what needed to be done to make this go smoothly.

"So that's Earth." A seemingly body-less voice said as they checked their navigation charts.

"Send a message, let them know we are escorting refugees and that we are not hostile."

So contact was made. The representatives seemed suspicious, but willing to give aide, and consider their request to settle on the planet.

And the celebrations began. Except for one Laura Roslin, who sat alone on Colonial One. Realizing that the prophecy was not completely true, she had been a leader, and she had helped the fleet reach Earth, but she as not going to die.

Mourning the loss of her own death, she sat quietly oblivious to the celebrations continuing on everywhere.

Lee left Claire with Sharon and Helo, and he and Kara celebrated naked with two glasses of ambrosia in their quarters. This night, Kara knew as she laughed and launched herself yet again towards Lee, would result in the conception of many children, including one of her own. There was no fear that night, not worries of supplies, no worries about how growing up on a Battlestar effected children, just love and celebration.

Kara looked up from where she rested on top of Lee, "You know, Sharon and Helo are going to expect us to return the favour."

"I know." Lee kissed her, "Tomorrow night we'll take Hera."

"And these next few months of negotiations are going to be difficult, you and I will both be involved."

"So?" Lee kissed her again, "We still have tonight to celebrate."

"Aren't you supposed to be on CAP?" Kara teased.

"Frak!" Lee got up momentarily before Kara pulled him forcefully back onto the bed.

"You aren't going anywhere." Kara kissed him again.

BSGBSGBSG

The negotiations drew out for two more months before representatives were sent to the Galactica to begin drawing up the contract. Kara sat in the room, looking intimidating as Adama and Roslin made numerous objections and requests. The word 'cylon' was heard frequently.

"We have over 40 000 civilians," Kara interjected when the topic turned to the military, "They are refugees. And the military wishes to settle as well."

"At any cost?" One man prompted.

"What is the condition?"  
"You surrender the Galactica and any other ship with weapons. All your people become civilians, you live in an large area designated for your city, and you all consent to be microchipped and monitored."

"Mircochipped!" Laura responded, "We are as human as you are-"

"All humans on Earth are microchipped as identification. The construction of your settlement can begin immediately if we agree to these terms."

"How long can we have before we have to surrender the Galactica?"

"Six months maximum."

"Captain Thrace?" Adama turned to her.

"These are the best conditions they are going to offer. We must accept them." Kara said.

"Very well." Laura said, "I agree."

Lee looked across the table, he looked irritated, while they had made some headway during negotiations he was obviously disappointed, "When can we begin putting civilians on the surface?"

"Almost immediately, as soon as they are microchipped, we have to add your people's information to our system."

"So you can identify them to prejudice against them?" Kara responded.

"Major Adama and Captain Thrace you are dismissed." Adama said with finality.

Lee and Kara left as quickly as possible, leaving Tigh to take their place in negotiations.

"They're using us a negotiation tools, we object, they consent." Kara said walking back to their quarters.

"You feeling okay? You looked ill in that meeting."

"Just morning sickness." Kara said plainly.

"If we told my father he'd let you out of the meetings sooner."

"He doesn't need to know yet."

"Fine."

"You going to get Claire?"

"Sure."

"Lee, I'm not going to help with anymore negotiations."

Lee put his arm around her, "Why's that?"

"Because I try to change it to make it better and I can't."

"Well, we just have to keep trying.

BSGBSGBSG

People were promptly settled on the surface, in New Delphi. Kara hadn't managed to make too many changes. Her pregnancy had become noticeable and she had managed to clear a day-visit to New Delphi for Claire and herself.

"Mommy?" Claire tugged on her pants, "Hurry up." At three Claire was an excitable, charismatic and social child, but very stubborn.

Claire was objectively like both her parents, Kara thought considering carefully glancing at her daughter, and not just in looks, "Let's go nugget."

Kara felt slightly uncomfortable in civilian clothes, Hotdog was flying them down in a raptor. And as soon as they'd gotten on the raptor, her excitable child decided to wander up to the pilot.

"Hi."

"Hi." Hotdog responded cautiously to Claire. Kara watched, enjoying it, knowing what was coming.

"My name is Claire Adama."

"I know."

"And you're Hotdog."

"Yes."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing."

Hotdog looked at Kara briefly, "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Claire put her hands on her hips and fixed her blue eyes on him.

"Yeah."

"Because my mommy says you shouldn't play with raptors or vipers unless you do."

The ride proved to be fun for Claire and Kara and absolute hell for Hotdog.

"Like having Starbuck stare you down in miniature." Hotdog mumbled to his ECO.

Kara walked with Claire through the settlement, it was getting better. Stores were opening, houses were being constructed, and people seemed happy.

"Mommy it smells weird."

"No, that's the way planets are supposed to smell."

Kara watched her daughter react to trees and everything that she'd never seen before.

"What do you think nugget?"

"Its nice." Her daughter said in a perfect imitation of her grandfather whenever Claire drew him pictures.

"Yeah, it is." Kara caught sight of one of the representatives doing a double take and wandering over.

"Captain Thrace?" The woman looked shocked to see her, rather obviously pregnant with a small child.

Kara didn't remember the woman's name, but remembering that she was with one of the humanitarian groups she smiled, "Yes."

"Who is this?" The woman looked at Claire.

"Claire Adama." Her daughter said saluting then holding out her hand for a handshake in a pantomime of military greeting. The woman carefully shook Claire's hand and then Kara's.

"You're married to Major Adama?" The woman said in disbelief, "You have children?"

"Yes." Kara was growing impatient.

"There are children on that Battlestar? With military parents?" The woman looked horrified, "I didn't know that, we have to get the families off immediately."

"Yes, there are a few military families."

"I didn't realize. We haven't started on the paperwork for the Battlestar yet. Can you give me the names of the families with children?"

"Adama, Tyrol and Agathon. But there are others."

"I better get back to work, can I contact the Galactica for the names of the other families?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." And the woman ran off, obviously realizing she had to change the scheduling.

BSGBSGBSG

"We have clearance to settle on the surface." Lee said to Kara's back as she was rummaging in the lockers.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." Kara got up and gave Lee a quick kiss, "I know about the house you bought. And I like it, porch-swing and all. Stop worrying."

Lee smiled, "I'm going to get Claire, and try to get her excited about Earth. She still says it smells weird. Love you." Lee kissed Kara briefly and left her to continue packing.

Kara was close to delivering, a few weeks away, so she shoved baby things into another bag. She probably should have left the packing to Lee, but she was eager to get away from a father-in –law mourning the loss of his ship and a cranky president.

She felt Robin kicking, and smiled. Claire and Lee got home quickly.

"Can I help?" Claire jumped excitedly.

"You can help Daddy pack." Kara answered, "He'll need help with folding his socks, laundry's on the bed."

"You did laundry?" Lee laughed and looked at her in disbelief, "You really want to get off this Battlestar tonight don't you? You know about the Chief and Cally leaving tonight."

"Yes."

"And you want us to go with them?"

Kara nodded, "Yes."

"Okay."

The next few hours, Kara didn't really think too much about leaving the Galactica forever. She had been prepared for this moment. And she knew that she'd never see it again. And that was okay.

And as Lee carried Claire onto the raptor, she took a quick look and followed him in. It was time to go home.


	16. Substitutions

The bedroom was just beginning to lighten as Kara sat on the edge of the bed looking restless. The morning light revealed the look of confusion on her face as Lee stirred and sat up to join her.

"Are you watching Robin sleep?" Lee indicated the bassinet next to the bed holding their days old daughter.

"She was supposed to be the last child born on the Galactica." Kara's voice was heard faintly, "Instead she was the first colonial child born on Earth." Kara's eyes remained fixed on the tranquil sleeping face of her newborn daughter.

"Why does that matter?"

"I saw the future, and I changed it…I don't know what's going to happen anymore. I can't guide us through the settlement process."

"Doesn't matter, most of the settlement is done, I'd still appreciate a heads up now and again though." Lee's arm went instinctively around her, drawing her closer.

"I don't think I can."

"Why's that?"

"I first noticed it after Robin was born, the images began to blur, the sound muted, and now there's almost nothing left. I miss not knowing what's going to happen, it's like loosing a limb."

"Maybe you'll get it back, it faded after Claire was born for a few days."

"Maybe." Kara responded, but not to this extent she reminded herself.

"Do you think Claire will learn to like the house? She told me yesterday she wants to go home."

"She's three years old Lee, she's never even seen a real house before. Or a beach. Or a-"

"She'll see it now. We'll make sure of it."

Kara listened, hearing small footsteps on the floor, "And there she is."

The door swung open and Claire bounced over onto the bed, "Mommy I want to-"

"Shhh, you'll wake Robin." Lee said quietly, "Let's go downstairs and get breakfast ready." Lee scooped up their daughter and piggybacked her downstairs.

Kara got up and rummaged around the room for the baby sling, finally finding it, she carefully moved Robin into the sling and went downstairs to find Claire already sitting at the kitchen table eating toast with real jam.

"Daddy, this tastes funny." Claire announced.

"Its good." Lee told her, taking a bite of his own toast.

"She's never had real food for breakfast before." Kara interjected, "For her first two and a half years it was algae based, for the last nine months it's been rations mixed with real food."

"But its good weird." Claire decided, seeing how much Lee seemed to be enjoying it.

Kara only managed to eat a little before she heard an odd noise. It was the doorbell she realized, noticing her daughter's hands clamped over her ears, "Its just the doorbell, nugget. Someone has come to see us."

Claire raced to the door, with Kara walking behind her. As soon as Kara unlocked the door, Claire haphazardly swung the door open.

"Uncle Helo!"

Helo smiled and handed Kara an envelope, "I can't stay, Sharon, Hera and I are painting the living room today, but in lieu of a real postal service…" Helo shrugged, "I saw it in town when I was getting the car fixed."

Kara pointed at the baby sling, "Not noticing something?"

Helo leaned in to get a good look at Robin nestled snugly against her mother.

"We have a new baby." Claire said pleased to finally have someone to tell, "Her name is Robin. Where's Hera?"

"Hera's at home, but we'll all come see you soon. She'll be happy; she was hoping you'd have another girl. Bye Starbuck, Claire." Helo waved, and walked outside back towards his car.

"I wanted to play with Hera." Claire stated plainly.

"Maybe tomorrow Daddy will take you." Kara said, "Right now we have to go finish breakfast nugget." Kara absently stroked her daughter's shoulder length white blond hair.

"Maybe we can go today." Claire said running back into the kitchen.

Kara checked the envelope, there was no return address, but it was addressed to Lee. "Lee, open your mail."

Lee took the envelope and opened it carefully. And gaped at the postcard inside for a few moments, Kara could only see the back; it pictured some serene beaches and palm trees.

"What's Fiji?" Kara asked him, "Whose it from?"

Lee blinked again, "It's from Grandma and Grandpa" He addressed his answer to Claire. He seemed unable to make eye contact with Kara.

"Well read it." Kara rolled her eyes and began to put away the breakfast stuff.

Lee hesitated; then began to read it

"_Dear Lee,_

_Bill and I decided to finally take a vacation. Fiji is beautiful. Guess what? We got married! We'll be home soon. Say hi to Kara, Claire and the new baby for us._

_Love, Mom and Dad"_

Kara began to laugh, placing one hand on the table and the other beneath Robin to make sure she didn't fall over or jostle Robin, "So they got married?"

"Aren't Grandpa and Grandma already married?" Claire asked.

"Not really, no." Kara said, noticing that Lee was still speechless.

"Oh, okay. Can I please go play with Hera today?"

"Maybe after dinner." Kara relented, she supposed she could call Sharon and work out the details with her. "You okay Lee?"


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Kara slowly brushed through her younger daughter's dark curly hair as Laura carefully French-braided Claire's hair.

It was nice of Laura to come and help them get ready for today, a day she couldn't see coming. But was thrilled that it was.

Five-year-old Robin fidgeted slightly, growing impatient, "Mommy you aren't very good at this."

"Do you want Grandma to finish your hair?" Kara had long grown used to calling Laura 'Grandma' in front of her children, eight years was long enough to adapt to such nuances. But it was still a little strange, remembering what she had seen before.

"Yes!" Robin ran over to Laura who was just finishing plaiting Claire's hair.

"Go on Kara, I can finish getting Robin ready." Laura smiled. Six years out of politics had been good for Laura. Teaching was a much less stressful occupation, and it showed.

Kara walked from the room lingeringly, looking back at her daughters, who were both talking to Laura in hushed voices her couldn't quite make out. She frequently wondered what else she had changed, as her hand immediately to her midsection, five months pregnant with her fourth child. She hadn't even thought that there could be another baby, but again she had changed things. For the better, she hoped. She could no longer see the future, that particular gift had indeed been a temporary one and faded rapidly after Robin was born. She didn't regret adjusting the future to save Laura and Bill, she couldn't when she saw them interacting with her children or the adoration in her children's eyes when they spent time with their grandparents. But she always wondered.

She didn't need to worry about Liam. Lee was probably wrestling him into more suitable clothes for the occasion. So Kara dressed quickly, her old colonial uniform not currently being an option, she had decided on civilian clothes.

It was an occasion like no other, the anniversary of finding Earth. But it was also the day when the city-state government of New Delphi was being incorporated into the federal government. They would have a voice in government, still feared, but no longer voiceless refugees outside of their city. And Kara had to give a speech. She had protested, and argued, but eventually relented. She'd have to speak. At least the afternoon school-run events would be fun for the kids, before she had to go to the formal party tonight.

They drove up together; it wasn't a remotely quiet drive with three excitable children in the car, but it might have well been. Kara was distracted; she stared out the window and observed the scenery. For Kara it was very conspicuous, but she avoided Lee's gaze. Most people had already arrived.

The stage had been set up outside, and it looked like the games for the kids were just being arranged.

Claire immediately bounded out of the car, "Just wait till you see the play Mommy!" And ran off to go find her teacher and classmates.

"Should we find seats?" Laura suggested, Robin taking immediate hold of her hand. Kara grabbed the old sleeping bags to sit on and they headed over to be closer to the stage.

Kara sat and watched Liam run around, doing who knows what as she waited for the New Delphi Elementary to start their play.

Finally, a young woman stepped onto the stage, "Welcome to the Grade 4 classes' production of 'How We Found Earth'."

Kara cursed to herself and tried to stand up, but Lee grabbed hold of her arm, "Claire wants you to see the play."

Hera Agathon and three other grade 4 students, walked onto the stage and up to the microphone, "The Colonies were destroyed by cylons."

The next child stepped up, "50,000 survived with Galactica's fleet, but our numbers dwindled. There was also the Pegasus."

"We were born during this time, less than a year after the fall of the colonies."

"We lived on New Caprica as infants." Hera, seemingly the lead narrator took the microphone again, "And lived under the occupation."

"We were rescued, the Pegasus was sacrificed and our numbers decreased again."

Kara breathed, this wasn't so bad, although she saw Bill and Laura also looking uncomfortable.

"Admiral Adama was in command of the fleet, and the President was Laura Roslin." Hera stated clearly, the child was quite articulate, "Many pilots gave their lives battling against the cylons, but they were not all bad, one calling herself Athena served under the command of Adama himself." Here spoke proudly about her mother.

Two other children walked onto the stage, one dressed like an Admiral, the other in a blouse and skirt. Kara nearly choked on her own tongue attempting to prevent her own laughter. Lee held onto her hand firmly, making sure she didn't get up and leave.

The boy spoke first, "She said she could lead us to Earth."

The play went rapidly downhill from there, not remotely accurate. A few other classes did presentations, mostly in song form. The schools usually put on events

The rest of the afternoon was nicer. They ate lunch and the kids played the games.

Kara was unfortunately now known for being a little reclusive. But was actually less so than in the future she had seen before she saved Bill and Laura, they had taken more of the praise… and therefore they were the hermits.

Kara walked around drifting the crowd, greeting a few old friends, keeping tabs on Claire and sitting on the blanket and eating a late lunch with the kids. Nothing seemed to cut through to her. She lazily read a very boring book of Laura's for a while. Later on she encountered several people and chatted aimlessly.

"Starbuck what's this one, number five?" Racetrack asked her, seeing her and heading over to chat.

"Its number four, Racetrack." Secretly, Kara missed being Starbuck, just a little, it just wasn't enough having 'Starbuck and Apollo' and a viper painted on their mailbox.

"Can't keep Apollo off you?"

"Pretty much," Kara smiled, "Whose this?" Kara asked indicating the sleepy baby Racetrack was balancing on her hip.

Racetrack smiled, "Oh that's right, you haven't seen Sarah yet, she's just about eight months now, you remember my son Jesse though right? He's five, just a few weeks younger than your daughter Robin…" Racetrack paused, "Remember the we found Earth festivities?"

"All to well." Kara reminisced slightly.

"I saw Apollo running after your son…" She paused again.

"Liam." Kara supplied helpfully.

"Are you sure its safe to-"

"Let him run around terrorizing the general population?" Kara substituted, "They'll survive."

It was weird. These people, the pilots she'd worked with for so long, they'd depended on each other for success and survival and now they couldn't even remember each other's children's names. Although, naming your kids 'Laura' and 'William' had been popular a few years ago, as was naming girls 'Kara' which annoyed her to no end.

They chatted for a few minutes, and then Helo approached, he and Racetrack awkwardly exchanged greetings then wandered off saying she needed to find Jesse.

"Hey Helo."

"Starbuck, did I ever tell you look cute when you're pregnant."

Kara cut him off with a glare, "Helo do you ever think about being a pilot?"

"Of course." Helo answered distractedly.

"Miss it?"

"Sometimes."

Kara changed the subject abruptly, trying to find the least interesting subject, "Racetrack has pretty cute kids."

Helo gave her a strange look, "I guess…"

Helo shrugged, "Hera and Claire have run off somewhere,"

"They'll be back."

"Starbuck!" Cally waved, walking over, "You seen Erin or Nick?"

"Erin's probably with Robin." Kara answered smiling, "I think I saw Nick near the stage."

"Thanks," Cally smiled, "It's getting late and I want to get them home. You look great Kara."

"Told you." Helo teased.

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Bye Starbuck." And with that Helo walked off, likely looking for Hera.

Kara rarely bothered to wear a watch, but judging by the darkening sky and the people packing up their exhausted children it was time for her to do the same. She decided to look for Robin first, she'd be the easiest to find.

Sure enough Robin was exhausted, napping on the blanket next to Erin. Laura sat nearby them, wearing large sunglasses and reading a book.

"We better get the kids home," Laura said absently, "I'll get Robin."

Kara looked over to seeing Claire walking with Lee towards them. Bill was carrying Liam, who it seemed had completely worn himself out. His pants were stained with dirt and he appeared to be slightly sunburnt.

"What time is it?" Kara asked Lee.

"About seven, time enough to get the kids home and come back."

So they loaded the car and drove home. This time it was silent. Living on the outskirts had its disadvantages.

Kara climbed carefully out of the car. Listening to Laura talk.

Lee carried Liam into the house, Claire, for once quiet, followed him into the house. Laura carried a sleepy Robin.

"Laura are you sure you're alright?" Kara asked.

"Robin's not too heavy, just worry about getting ready. You have a speech to give, you have to be Captain Thrace once more."

"I know."

"Good luck Kara."

Kara got into her room and undressed swiftly, but waited for Lee to come back into their room before she started dressing.

"How's Claire?"

"Still wants to come with us, making a good argument about it too." Lee laughed slightly.

"She'll make a great lawyer." Kara mumbled under her breath.

"You seem distracted today, is everything okay?"

"Not really." Kara admitted, pulling her dress out of a garment bag and laying it over a chair as she brushed her own hair.

"What is it? The speech?"

"Just thinking. 'Earth Day' always makes me reminisce a little."

"Good things I hope." Lee dropped a kiss on her shoulder before beginning to dress himself.

"Hmm." Kara answered him. She rummaged around for her shoes, Lee noticed and handed her shoes to her before adjusting his tie.

Kara pulled on her dress, running her hand down to the zipper, but Lee stopped her, and slowly zipped up her dress, pausing to kiss her shoulder once again.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Kara examined herself in the mirror, she wished for the thousandth time that day that she wasn't pregnant. She grimaced noticeably, and wandered downstairs into her studio. It was covered in murals and housed her unfinished paintings. The New Delphi art gallery had several of her finished paintings, and she had sold many others in the years she'd been on Earth. She had also painted a mural in each one of her children's room's. Painting kept her sane.

Lee had followed her downstairs, "What is it Kara?"

"Its nothing I told you, you know I get weird when I'm pregnant." Kara attempted to brush off his comments.

"Not like this," Lee paused to run a hand down to her belly, resting his hand there, "You weren't like this with Claire or Robin or Liam. I thought it would pass, but you just get quieter the longer this goes on."

"We were supposed to have three children, not four, I never saw this coming, and I didn't even think it would be possible-"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because this changes everything, before this some of what I saw was bound to happen, this changes our entire family dynamic. The kids will be different because of it and so will we."

"Just because you don't know what will happen doesn't mean that it will automatically be bad."

"I still miss it, okay?"

"It's been nearly six years Kara."

"I know."

"You only had the visions for four years."

"I'm aware of that, lets just go, okay?"

"Fine."

The drive was full of pointless banter, initiated by Kara in an attempt to avoid discussing her real feelings.

They arrived at city hall and quietly made their way upstairs. A sea of familiar faces was the first vision. City officials and ex-Galactica crewmembers chattered aimlessly about the dubious political situation. Some colonials had left New Delphi to try their luck in other cities and the skilled ones had managed to secure employment and housings, the others returned. Suffering through hours of this would not be easy.

Kara made her lame-ass speech and joked around with Helo and several other former pilots. She was sick of this. Politics was Lee's thing, and even he would rather be home with their kids. She motioned with her hands towards the door. Helo nodded in recognition. He'd drive Lee home.

Kara walked through the parking lot and climbed into her van. She used her feet to slide off her shoes and drove home in a comfortable silence. She would not attend next year, no matter what Lee bribed her with. She could use the baby as an excuse.

The drive seemed much faster than any of previous ones. Kara moved towards the house and opened the door slowly. She glanced into the living room to reveal Bill and Laura asleep on the pullout couch. For once Kara made an effort to go upstairs quietly. She showered quickly. Noticing only then that she had gotten slightly sunburnt. She pulled on pyjamas and boots and wandered out to the barn. She opened the door and coughed slightly at the dust. She hadn't come in here since she found out that she was pregnant. Four vipers were lined up, all covered in dust. She walked up to the second furthest one from the door and ran her hand along the glass of the cockpit. Staring at the inside of her viper like her girls did when she used to take them out here. Then she'd sit them in the cockpits and tell them what she used to do. Lee had taken a picture once of Claire and Robin seated in the cockpit of her old viper. She missed flying. And she wasn't permitted to fly under the Colonial-Earth settlement agreement. She could quote it in her sleep, **No member of the Colonial Military shall carry arms, or pilot any military vessel, colonial or otherwise. **

She ran her hand along where she knew the nameplate would be to reveal her own callsign, and then her name. She would have to get Lee to help her clean these tomorrow. She wandered back onto the porch and sat in the swing. She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew Lee was home and gently shaking her awake, sliding onto the swing next to her, and pulling her close so that her legs rested on his lap.

"You might as well talk to me now before you run off for a few days again and I have to go get you back before you'll tell me what's bothering you."

"It's the baby."  
"You don't want it." Lee admitted sadly, "I know." He ran his hand along the swell of her belly as he said it.

Kara sat resting her head on Lee's shoulder, considering her response before she spoke.

"I knew from the beginning, I just hoped you'd come around."

"No I do want the baby." As she said it she knew it was true.

Lee looked at her quizzically.

"We've survived three kids, we'll make it through another one."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"Picky." Kara poked Lee in the shoulder, "Its what the baby represents, the changes I've made to the future that I don't like."

"So because you saved Dad and Laura, they could watch the kids while we took a vacation the two of us, and we're having four kids instead of three."

"That sounds about right. And I didn't think I could have another kid."

Lee laughed, "Who says the changes to the future have to be bad?"

"Like what?"

"Like I've just secured the ability for former colonial pilots to fly vipers and raptors in events for show and in practise for those events. As long as no rounds are used, of course."

"What?" Kara turned around to look at his face, "How'd you manage that?"

"Just something Laura suggested, history and culture preservation."

"Does that mean I can fly a viper?"

"Yeah it does, you can even instruct again, as soon as the baby's born."

Kara leaned over and kissed him, then promptly smacked him in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me you bastard?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise. It was announced tonight publicly and you left early."

Kara went quiet again, resting against Lee's warm body.

"So on to the next problem?"

"Sure."

"Baby names…you need to start lists again. I've already done two."

"No. Not again." Kara groaned.

"Yes."

"Let's just let Claire, Robin and Liam name the baby." Kara closed her eyes, "I don't want to think right now."

"Claire and Robin do have some suggestions, they're on list number two-"

"Lee stop it. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

Lee smiled getting off the porch swing and following Kara happily upstairs to their bed. As Lee's hand reached for her own, Kara relaxed and smiled, they were still okay.


End file.
